Teacher's Special Student
by Marialine
Summary: High School AU. Shadow is a biology teacher from Chaos High, a legit high school established by his father Black Doom in Mobotropolis, Möbius. When a new student, comes into the school and his class, however, everything turns upside down in his life…
1. First Day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Shadow Quills, groaned as he hit his alarm clock to stop it. He sat up from his bed and stretched then he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Man, I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late…" he turned on his phone and saw a text from his girlfriend from last night.

R: Great party, don't you think, handsome?~ Good night~

Not finding the energy to answer, Shadow groaned and charged his phone then he scratched his head.

"Ugh, what time is it…?" he turned over to his calendar and narrowed his eyes.

August 4, 2018 - First Day of School

"Fuck…" Shadow sighed and got off his bed, not even bothering to fold his blanket as he scratched his quills and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He scrubbed his fur and quills, brushed his teeth and washed his face before heading to his closet to change. He placed on his white shirt and his indigo vest, buttoning it up. He wore his red necktie, grey jeans, black belt, and white socks then he headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Man, I never liked the first day of school…" he grumbled as he ate his piece of toast then drank his coffee. "Why did father have to make a school for a business? And why did he make ME a Biology teacher in his school? Why can't I be a doctor with my big brother Terios and our uncle Death in father's other establishment, Mental Chaos?"

After breakfast, he washed his dishes and cleaned the table then he grabbed his watch and place on his usual hover-shoes. He headed to his garage and got his scarlet car out then he drove off to the school.

As usual, he was the first one there, since it was 6:45 AM, as he parked his car at the Teacher's Parking Lot. He went towards the building and unlocked the doors then he entered the empty building and went up to the Faculty Room.

"Okay," he slumped to his desk and looked at the sheets of identity papers on it. "hmm…I see we have two new students coming. One for my class in the 8th Year and one for Fleetway's class in the 10th Year…"

"Hello, brother,"

Shadow turned his head to see his older brother, Mephiles Quills, the Chemistry Teacher, as he stood nearby. The red-striped, ebony hedgehog gave no interest to him and turned back to his papers.

"Your early, as usual," he said.

"Still not earlier than you, apparently," Mephiles sighed and sat down on the seat behind his desk.

"I'm always early on the first day of school. Where's Lancelot?"

"Not yet here. He wanted to make a grand entrance later at the afternoon assembly to greet the new students. Speaking of which, did you get any newbies?"

"Yeah, Fleetway and I got two; in my class is a 15 year old azure hedgehog called Sonic Spiker and in Fleet's class is a 19 year old lime hedgehog called Manic Spiker,"

"Are they siblings?"

"Probably but I don't know yet,"

"Hmm…" Mephiles's brows furrowed. "do you think they have any relation to the murderer that father and Uncle Death captured a few years ago; Maurice Spiker? Or to the sick hedgehog that Terios is tending to called Ogilvie Spiker? Or to our fellow teacher comrade Sonia Spiker?"

"Again, I have no idea," Shadow groaned, rubbing his aching head frustratingly. "Look, I'll tell you the basic info at our lunch break, okay?"

"Fine…"

{MEANWHILE}

"Manic! Wake up!"

Manic Spiker groaned and turned over to ignore the azure hedgehog jumping on his bed.

"Sonic, go back to sleep…"

"I CAN'T!" Manic's younger brother, Sonic Spiker, replied, as hyper as he usually is. "IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL IN A NEW SCHOOL! BESIDES, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF WE DON'T GET UP!"

"School starts at 8 AM…"

"WELL, IT'S NEARLY 7! COME ON!"

"Fuck what?!" Manic jumped out of bed with wide eyes and turned his head to the clock. "HOLY SHIT, WE NEED TO RUSH!"

Sonic sped out of his big brother's room and across the halls, heading straight into the bathroom to take a shower first. Manic, on the other hand, ran to the room of their big sister, Sonia Spiker.

"Sonia! Sonia!" He knocked rapidly at the wooden door. "We need to go! It's nearly 7 and our house ain't near the school!"

"Wait, it's nearly 7?!" Sonia leapt out of bed. "Oh crap, I can't be late AGAIN! Last time I was late, Principal Lancelot scolded at me for being a 'bad example' to the students!"

She opened the door in time to see her speedy brother rush back in his room to change while her other brother slammed the bathroom door closed. She sighed and grabbed her uniform then ran down to take a shower in the bathroom on the first floor.

Meanwhile, Sonic changed into his school uniform. He wore a sky blue polo, indigo pants, a black belt, and white socks then he sped down to the kitchen. He placed three bowls on the table and the carton of milk and cereal then he brewed coffee for his big sister as his older brother came down, all dressed in his forest green polo, dark chocolate brown pants, grey belt, and white socks.

"Ah, yes," Manic sighed and hopped on his chair. "Cereal with milk. Our USUAL breakfast,"

"Well, now," Sonia went out of the first floor bathroom, already in her carnation pink shirt, fuchsia vest, red necktie, lavender jeans, purple belt, and white socks. "we aren't THAT rich so no complaining about food or anything, Manic."

"Honestly," Sonic shrugged as he sat down. "I would prefer chili dogs for breakfast but we've got no money so I don't complain,"

"See, Manny?" Sonia sighed, sitting beside her brothers. "If you want more money then you should've stuck on being a thief,"

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Manic shook his head and shuddered. "I ain't going back to Chaos Prison! That was a hellhole!"

Sonic and Sonia burst out laughing as the lime hedgehog had a scowl on his usually calm face.


	2. At School

"WE'RE HEEEEERE!"

Sonic burst out the car door and gasped at the sight of the big school campus.

Chaos High was HUGE! It's front was the normal school building with peach walls and glass windows and doors. It had 4 floors and a flag of Möbius on top of the building. Beside it was a tracking field, basketball court, volleyball court, tennis court, soccer field, rugby field, netball court, and a swimming pool that went from 3ft to 10ft.

Outside was a tarpaulin with the words 'WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL, STUDENTS!' while a whole ocean of chattering high schoolers entered the building.

"YAHOOOO!" the azure hedgehog jumped for joy.

"Sonic, calm down!" Sonia had to hold both his younger brother's shoulders down to keep him from leaping more.

"Can you blame him, Nia?" Manic chuckled, raising an eye brow at his siblings. "You know how much he LOVES going to a new school and making new friends,"

"Well, stop irritating me on the first day…please!" The magenta hedgehog sighed and groaned as she rubbed her temples and checked her watch. "Look, it's only 7:13 AM! Classes start at 8 so you better take Nic inside before I lose myself, Manny!"

The lime hedgehog rolled his eyes and grabbed his younger brother's wrist gently. "Fine, fine. See ya in class. Come on, Nic,"

Sonic frowned at his older brother's control over him but soon, his smile flashed again when they went inside the building. He was happily skipping alongside the other hedgehog as they went through the halls.

On the first floor was the school lobby, the principal's office, the school store, the school cashier, and the entrance to the school courtyard, where there was a garden that led to the sports fields and courts.

The brothers went up to the second floor and were amazed at what they saw. At the second floor, there was a computer room, a library, a clinic, the Faculty Room, a science laboratory, a speech laboratory, an auditorium, a music room, and the cafeteria.

"Woah…" Sonic's emerald green orbs were so huge that they almost popped out of his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Manic chuckled and turned, dragging his brother by the wrist again. "that's enough of looking about. We'll all get a campus tour anyway so might as well get to our classrooms already,"

The azure hedgehog sighed and pouted as he followed. "Aww…"

They went ahead to the third floor, where there were rows of classrooms. They were for the Year 7 to Year 10. Because of the great amount of students, each year had two sections; resulting to 8 doors leading to huge classrooms.

Manic's hazelnut brown eyes widened, turning into stars at the sight of the huge hall. Sonic was just as surprised but soon his face altered to a frown and began to feel really nervous. The lime hedgehog snapped out of it and turned to his brother, who's ears pinned as he looked down.

"Nic?" Manic placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm in the 8th year and you're in the 10th year," the azure hedgehog responded. "I don't mind being separated and all but I'm worried what the other students would think of us…especially of me…"

The 19 year old hedgehog shook his head. "Bro, it's okay. Calm down. We might be rare but we're not the only hermaphrodites in the world of hell. If they don't respect ya, call me and I'll beat 'em 'till they're nothing but shit!"

The 15 year old brother smiled and nodded.

"Okay,"

{MEANWHILE}

"Hey, guys!"

Shadow looked up from his work to see Sonia burst into the Faculty Room.

"NIA!" Sticks Wild, the P.E. Teacher for females, leapt from her seat and ran over to hug the hedgehog Music Teacher. "YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! YAY!"

"It's great to see you again after a LONG summer break," Rouge Jewel, the Arts Teacher/ Shadow's girlfriend, grinned as she spoke, joining the embrace. "I've missed ya, Hun,"

"Me too!" Sonia giggled. "I missed you guys SO much!"

"So, what did you guys do this summer?" Eclipse Quills, the I.C.T Teacher/ Mephiles and Shadow's little brother, asked. "For me, I hung out with my little sister Maria,"

"I became part of a Detective Agency!" Vector Snapper, the Literature Teacher, boasted with a proud smile.

"I've earned more income from a part-time job in Preschool Chaos and Chaotic Primary," Vanilla Bounce, the English Teacher, gently smiled. "Despite the names of the schools Mr. Doom made for those youngsters, the children are so sweet…"

"I went camping," Nathaniel Hexly, the Natural and Earth Science Teacher, shrugged. "And I took my little brother Kiko with me to have some bonding,"

"I was taking care of a sick, old man called Ivo Robotnik," Infinite Zero, the Math Teacher folded his arms. "He was quite ill with an incurable disease so I had to watch him die,"

"I was caught shoplifting by the local Zone Cops," Fleetway Psycho, the P.E. Teacher for males, bluntly reported.

Everyone gasped. Shadow was so pissed that he threw a book at the Male P.E. Teacher's head.

"Ow!" the golden hedgehog groaned, rubbing his head then he turned to Biology Teacher with an angry glare. "What the hell, Shadow?!"

"Are you insane?!" the red-striped, ebony hedgehog growled, gritting his teeth. "If Lancelot or father finds out from the Zone Cops that YOU got arrested for shoplifting, you will be FIRED!"

"Calm down, brother," Mephiles and Eclipse held their brother back to prevent a fight. "We will not tell our father YET. But if the incident happens again, we WILL report,"

"Seriously, Fleet?" Sonia rolled her eyes and went to her desk.

"Well, at least he was still allowed to teach," Knuckles Emerald, the History Teacher, shrugged with arms folded as he leaned against his desk.

"Everyone," the teachers turned their heads to see Tikal Emerald, the School Nurse/ Knuckles's little sister, open the Faculty door to come inside. "it's almost 7:30 AM. You have to meet your classes at about 7:45. Sir Lancelot told me to tell you to finish your work and lesson plan before you meet your classes,"

"Tikal!" Sonia ran to her best friend and hugged her. "It's great to see you again!"

"Don't worry, Tikal," Vanilla replied with a smile. "We will take care of the lesson plans,"

"Yeah," Vector nodded. "before Sir Lancelot assumes that we're getting too lazy,"

'Oh boy.' Sonia sighed. 'Guess we will be busy on the first day…'


	3. Best Friends

{Sonic}

After I said a quick goodbye to my big brother, I begin to walk along the halls to find two classroom doors that were right across each other; 8Sh and 8Me. I look down at the list of student names pasted on each of the doors and finally find mine on 8Sh.

"Okay," I take a deep breath to ease my nerves and place my hand on the doorknob. "here we go…"

I twist it and open the door with a light push. I enter to see an ocean of students seated at the back, chattering noisily. No one notices me, thankfully, so I smile and sit on a seat in front. More students come and seat on the front too but away from me. Most of them turn to look at me before they turn back to their friends to chat. I frown and my ears pin as I look away to avoid eye contact.

Man, this is tough. How did Sonia survive with students like these?

Suddenly, my ears perk up to hear someone groan. I look up to see two other hedgehogs in front of me, both with the same curved body as me but with a little more muscle in the arms and legs.

"Um, hi," I awkwardly wave and smile at them.

The albino hedgehog smiles back and says, "Hello there! You must be new around here,"

"Y-Yeah, I am," I nod.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Silver Thrower," he sits on my left and holds out a hand, which I immediately shake. "but you can call me Silver or Silv,"

He turns to the forest green hedgehog, who sat by my right with a glare. "That guy, on the other hand, is my best friend Scourge Quick but you can call him Scourge,"

"Hi there!" I wave at Scourge, who rolled his eyes at me and turned away. "…oh."

"Don't mind him," Silver tells me with a reassuring smile. "He just doesn't trust male hedgehogs, or any other male mobian that much,"

"WE shouldn't trust them that much, Silv." Scourge growls, gritting his teeth. "You KNOW what they can do to us all to well…"

"Huh?" I am confused as hell.

Silver shakes his head and whispers to me, "Scourge is being overprotective because we're Class 5 Hermaphrodites,"

"SILVER!" Scourge stands and grabs his wrist. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU WANT SOMEONE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU?!"

I yelp and pin my ears. I look around to see everyone staring at us, the males looking so seductive and flirty that it made me shudder.

Silver's ears pin to his skull as he shakes his head. "No, I don't…"

Our male classmates start to get up and make their way to us, making me panic.

"Shit!" I stand up and back away to the wall as Scourge goes in front of Silver for defense.

"Hey there, cuties~" a green hawk smirks at us. "Wanna start this year hot or what?~"

"Don't even think about it, you perverted asshole!" Scourge yells at him.

"Jet, please…" Silver begs, tears in his golden eyes. "Just leave us be…"

The perverted guy, Jet, doesn't listen to his pleads. Instead, he grabs his wrist and pulls him close.

"Silver!" Scourge makes an attempt to help but is stopped when a yellow-striped, bloody red hedgehog grabs him. "Let me go, Sprite!"

"Not a chance!" The other guy, Sprite, chuckles.

"Stop!" Silver tears up as Jet breathes on his neck.

"Not until you spend a night with me, Silv~" the hawk purrs and I growl, not taking this any longer.

"HEY!" I grab Silver and Scourge then pull them away from the perverts as quick as possible.

"And who might you be, you adorable faggot?" I could hear Jet try to suppress his anger with a dirty snicker.

"My name is Sonic Spiker!" I cry out, feeling confident to protect my new friends. "And if you won't leave us alone, I'll report you to my big sister!"

"And WHO might be this big sister of yours?" Sprite advances with an evil grin.

"Our Music Teacher," I fold my arms. "Sonia Spiker,"

How am I confident to tell my sister's name? Well, Sonia is a very tough and strict teacher. As I heard from previous students, most of them can never pass Music Class and always take summer school because of Sonia. She is VERY strict when it comes to classical music, romantic music and etc.

Anyway, the moment I said our Music Teacher's name, Jet and Sprite's companions' eyes widen in fear before they all ran back to their desks. Jet glares at me then stomps back to his desk while Sprite huffs and grabs me by the collar of my neck.

"This isn't over," he whispers to me, his mouth and breath close to my ear and his voice sending shivers down my quills. "I WILL get what I want. Starting with you, Sonic Spiker~"

I gulp and shiver when he licked my ear then he drops me on the floor and walks away. I shudder and struggle to stand. I am surprised, however, when I feel arms helping me up.

"Thanks, Sonic," I turn to see Silver smile then hug me. "You really saved us back there,"

I smile. "No problem. I never like it when Semes take advantage of Ukes like that,"

"How did you know that we were Ukes?" Scourge asks.

"You said you were Class 5 Herms so I KNEW that it meant you were Ukes to dominant males,"

"Oh, right."

"You won't take advantage of us, will you?" Silver pins his ears again.

"What? No!" I chuckle and shake my head. "I can't do that. I'm also a Class 5 Herm,"

"You are?!" Scourge is bewildered and I nod.

"Then how were you able to stand up to those perverts?" Silver asks as he scratches his head.

I gently place a hand on his shoulder and smile. "I don't like it when perverts do that to others. I defend them, even if I'm the one who's scared. Besides, what are friends for?"

Silver smiles and pulls me into a warm and tight embrace. My smile widens as I hug back, squeezing him just as tight. My eyes turn to Scourge, who folds his arms then chuckles.

"We aren't friends," he says with a huff before a sneaky snicker creeps up on his face then he joins the hug.

"From now on, we're best friends,"


	4. Teacher Crush

{Shadow}

"Well, I'm off!" After giving my girlfriend a flying kiss, I race out of the Faculty Room and to the stairs to go up to the classrooms.

My eyes roam to see my class, 8Sh, so I advance to it and open the door. I enter to see familiar faces.

Great, I'll meet some of the same, fucking students I had last year…

{Narrator}

Sonic, Silver and Scourge were seated down on the front desks, chatting when they heard the classroom door open. They turned to see Shadow enter, shutting the door so hard that it caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Wait, he's our teacher?"

"Oh dear…"

"Let Lord have mercy on us…"

Shadow growled when he heard them, glaring at the whispering students as he made his way to his desk with a stern face. As he did, his ear twitches at a new voice.

"Guys," He turned to see the azure hedgehog whispering to his best friend seat mate. "who's that?"

"Mr. Shadow, our Biology Teacher and, apparently, our Form Teacher this year," the albino hedgehog replied, looking worried.

"He's also another strict teacher in Chaos High," the forest green hedgehog added, leaning over to the two. "And one of the sons of the owner…"

SMACK!

A ruler hit the desk and everyone had their attention at the ebony teacher in front of them. The very annoyed look on his face didn't faze as he made his way to the student who had been recently talking.

"Scourge Quick," he spoke with a growl in his breath. "what did I tell you about gossiping about other people's business?"

"Uh, never to do it?" Scourge didn't seem to care as he rolled his eyes.

"Exactly! Now, please explain why the hell are doing something I forbade you to do?"

Scourge pointed to the azure student beside him, "Because my new BEST FRIEND asked who you were?"

Shadow turned to the newbie, who smiled awkwardly and waved.

"H-Hi,"

"I see…" the ebony hedgehog cleared his throats went back to his desk and sat down. "You are the new student, right? Sonic Spiker, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Sonic nodded, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"I see…" Shadow flipped over some papers and sighed. "Well, since you're the only new student this year, I would like you to introduce yourself in front of everyone,"

Sonic's ears pinned. "N-Now?"

"Yes. Now."

The azure hedgehog gulped in fright then he stood up and made his way to the board. 36 pairs of eyes watched as he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hi, everyone," he started with a confident smile. "My name is Sonic Spiker but you can call me Sonic. I am 15 years old and I love to run,"

"Question!" a gloved hand that came from a yellow, two-tailed fox raised in the air from behind Sonic's seat. "Are you an athlete?"

"Well, um, not really…uh, young fox…"

The fox smiled. "My name is Miles Tails Flight but you can call me Tails,"

"Oh," Sonic chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, um, Tails, no, I'm not an athlete. I just like to run about a lot but I CAN sit down and keep quiet if I want to…"

"Hmm…noted." Shadow wrote something down on the newbie's file with a nod. "Alright, Sonic, you can sit down now,"

Sonic nodded and went back to his chair, his tail swishing happily and in pure relief.

The Seme males saw this and immediately drooled, their eyes filled with lust. The ebony teacher didn't notice as he grabbed the files and headed out the door.

"Class, I'll be back…"

"Yes, Mr. Shadow," they replied in unison as the door slammed shut.

As it did, however, small papers came out from the files and landed by the front seats. The three Class 5 herms saw this and picked up the papers to clean it up.

"Woah!" Scourge chuckled, smirking before showing one of the pictures he was holding to his best friends. "Guys, check this out!"

Silver gasped when he saw the picture, nearly dropping the ones he had. Sonic turned his head and his face reddened at once.

It was a picture of their teacher but in the portrait, he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He seemed to be relaxing in the beach, his body on a mat on the sand as he wore his sunglasses.

"Oh, um…" the azure hedgehog gulped before looking away.

Scourge noticed this reaction and evilly grinned. "Well, well. Seems like SOMEONE is falling for our teacher~"

"N-No, I'm not…" Sonic tried but his ears pinned and his muzzle was like a tomato.

"Seems like you are," Tails said, joining the conversation as he leaned forward.

"I agree with them," Silver chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "But are you really falling for Mr. Shadow, Sonic? He really isn't that attractive or romantic-like…"

"And YOU are the one to talk about that stuff, Silv?" the forest green hedgehog rolled his eyes at his other best friend. "YOU were the one who had a crush on Mr. Mephiles for last year…"

The albino hedgehog's golden eyes widened as his face flushed in embarrassment. "N-No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did~"

"SHUT UP!" Silver's redness reached up to his ears, which pinned down to his skull.

Sonic sighed and let his mind fly as his best friends continued to tease and bicker each other.

'Do I REALLY have a crush on Mr. Shadow? Well, due to my reaction, I'm guessing I do…'


	5. Lunch Time Crisis

After 4 boring hours of meeting teachers, it was finally lunch time.

…unfortunately, Sonic wasn't looking forward to it. He and his family were getting broke and they barely had enough money to buy a full lunch. All they had, however, was a biscuit for snacks and a porridge for lunch. It wasn't enough and it wasn't healthy for them because they needed more meat in their bodies for energy.

But then, that wasn't the main problem for Sonic. The thing is that he didn't want to show his friends how broke he was, especially since he found out that they were rich af.

He sat down with them anyway, Silver and Scourge by his sides while Tails was by Silver's side as the three old students took out their food.

Silver had chicken pops with white rice and a cup of mango graham for dessert, Scourge had of steak with fried rice and a waffle with syrup for dessert while Tails had kebabs with French toast and chocolate brownie for dessert.

Sonic's ears pinned at the sight of the delicious food as he licked his lips in temptation. Silver took notice of this and was confused.

"Uh, Sonic?" the albino hedgehog scratched his head. "You okay?"

"H-Huh?!" the azure hedgehog's face burnt in embarrassment when he realized that he was caught staring at the food. "Y-Yeah! I…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Where's your food?"

"Uh…" Sonic's emerald eyes widened and shrunk. "Well, um…"

But his voice was drowned the moment he heard a familiar voice from a distance.

"Yo, bro!"

He turned and gasped to see the lime hedgehog waving at him with three silhouettes behind him.

"Manic!" the azure hedgehog jumped and waved back. "Sit over here!"

Manic nodded and motioned his friends to follow him. They all sat where Sonic and his friends were and introductions began.

"Manic," the 15 year old hedgehog smiled wide. "these are my new friends; Silver Thrower, Scourge Quick and Miles Tails Flight! But you can call 'em Silver, Scourge and Tails,"

"Nice to meet you, dudes," the 19 year old hedgehog shook each of their hands.

"You too, Manic," Silver grinned.

"Alright then," Sonic pointed to the other three. "So who are your friends, big bro?

"Oh yeah!" Manic gestured to the with a hand. "These are my new friends; Espio Hidden, Charmy Buzzer and Gadget Howl! But you dudes can call 'em Espio, Charmy and Gadget,"

"Nice to meet you!!!" the azure student shook each of their hands enthusiastically.

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Sonic," Espio bowed with a smile.

"So…who's your form teacher in Year 8, little bro?" the lime student asked his brother.

The younger brother replied with a slight shrug. "Mr. Shadow Quills, our Biology Teacher. How about your form teacher in Year 10?"

"It's actually Mr. Fleetway Psycho, the P.E. Teacher for Males,"

"Oh, I haven't met him. Yet…"

After that, Manic's friends took out their lunches; Espio had assorted vegetables with brown rice and a tart for dessert, Charmy had flower petals with white rice and a bottle of honey for dessert and Gadget had roasted meat with fried rice and a cupcake for dessert.

Immediately, the brothers had their ears pinned, hesitant to show their food as all of their friends started eating.

"This feels…awkward…" Sonic whispered to his big brother, biting his bottom lip.

"Agreed." Manic replied, nodding as he looked about. "Man, I wish we had that kind of food…"

"Uh, are you two gonna eat or what?" Scourge raised an eyebrow at the two.

'Well, time to face humiliation, I guess…' The lime hedgehog sighed and took out his orange lunchbox.

The azure hedgehog frowned as he took out his red one then when they opened the lid, their friends gasped to see the contents.

"Porridge?!" Silver's eyes widened in shock. "Is that all you guys have for lunch?!"

Everyone caught his cry and turned to the group. Some of the students began to gossip while others were quietly mocking the brothers.

Manic glared at the albino hedgehog with a growl, taking a spoonful of porridge and placing it in his mouth to eat. Sonic, on the other hand, had his ears pinned as he stared at disgusting-looking meal in front of him.

"Is it that bad?" he asked in a mere whisper.

Gadget immediately got the meaning of this response and felt guilty. "N-No! That's not what we meant…"

"Then what the hell DID you dudes mean?" the lime hedgehog angrily snapped, taking in another spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Calm down, Manic," Charmy bit his bottom lip. "We were just…shocked about this, that's all…"

"But we're sorry," Tails added as his ears lowered.

Scourge gave the other older and younger students a glare then he motioned the rest of them to squeeze in to make their talk more private.

"Yeah," he placed a reassuring hand on the azure hedgehog's shoulder. "sorry about that, Blue. We didn't mean to upset ya,"

"It's…okay…" Sonic sighed and faked a smile before he began to eat. 'It's not okay at all…'


	6. Assembly

After lunch ended, Sonic was a little distant from everyone and up-in-the-clouds during classes.

Silver, Scourge and Tails felt guilty but couldn't do anything as their friend kept away from them for the rest of the day.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone was lining up to head to the auditorium for the welcoming assembly that Lancelot Quills, Mephiles, Shadow and Eclipse's older brother/ the principal of Chaos High, had made.

"Remember to always be silent and to always behave during the assembly." Shadow solemnly told his students as they lined up near their door. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Shadow," everyone, except one, said in unison.

Sonic just nodded and folded his arms, looking down as they all descended out of the room and down the stairs. They went through the second floor and into the auditorium then they took their assigned seats and looked at the stage.

All the teachers were on the stage, standing straight and tall as Tikal went to the microphone once she saw that the auditorium was full and that the doors were shut.

"Welcome, Chaos High Students, to your very first day of school of a new year!" she happily cried out and the students cheered.

Manic and Sonic, however, just rolled their eyes and paid more attention to the ceiling above them as the echidna nurse settled everyone down.

"Alright, alright," she smiled at the high school students' enthusiasm for the school year. "Now, let's give a round of applause to the one and only principal of Chaos High…Lancelot Quills!"

'Where have I heard that last name before…?' Manic narrowed his eyes as an ebony, red-striped hedgehog with pieces of shin armor by his lower arms, legs and shoulders walked on the stage and gently took the microphone.

"Thank you for that introduction, Nurse Tikal," Lancelot gave a nod to the nurse before turning to the audience with wide smile. "Hello to you all, students! To the old students, welcome back! And to the new students, welcome to our community!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, all except for the brothers, who just sighed and held their aching heads because of their lack of carbohydrates. From the stage, Sonia caught her eye on them and bit her lip worriedly.

'I knew porridge was enough for their health…' she internally sighed, her ears pinning as she turned back to the principal to distract herself.

"Now," Lancelot grabbed a pile of papers from his pocket. "to start of the year, I would like to announce the new activities that has been added by our fellow teachers,"

He turned to the ones standing behind him and began;

"Suggested by our Art Teacher, Rouge Jewel and our Biology Teacher/ my younger brother Shadow Quills, we will have a Science Museum Display next month filled with dioramas of inventions made from scientists in the past,"

Rouge grinned and held the ebony teacher's hand then waved with her other hand to the cheering crowd of students. Shadow did smile but he placed a hand on his hip and held his girlfriend's hand tighter.

Sonic noticed this and frowned, his heart shattering. 'Guess my so-called "crush" is just really just A crush…'

Silver, Scourge and Tails exchanged worried glances when they saw their teachers' moves on each other. They turned to their azure friend, who's ears were pinned as he stared down and hugged his knees. They got off their chairs and consoled him as the announcements continued.

"As for this month, we'll be having a SportsFest, hosted by our P.E. Teachers, Sticks Wild and Fleetway Psycho. We will have a test for each class and will have a contest for the finalists by the end of the month,"

Another cheer came and the mentioned teachers waved at the crowd.

Scourge frowned when the P.E. Teachers intertwined fingers but shook it off as he turned back to soothing his friend.

"Now, for the month of October, we will be having a Book Celebration, which will be led by our English Teacher Vanilla Bounce and our Literature Teacher Vector Snapper. There will be two official contests; 1. Each class will be writing their original stories and each class will have one winning stories. The winning stories will be officially published by the company Sweet Readers, led by my little sister Maria Quills. The stories will be passed to Vector Snapper and he will pass it to Maria. We will display copies of the published stories in the library by the last week of October. And 2. Each class will be taking a Spelling Test then by the third week of October, a Spell-a-thon will be held. The 1st place and 2nd place winners will get grand prices while the non-winners will get consolation prices,"

Vector took Vanilla's hand with a blush as they waved. The students squealed and cheered at this.

Espio, on the other hand, grumbled in frustration, not really a fond of heterosexual ships as he looked up at the lights to distract himself.

"By the month of November, after our two-week break from school, we will have a Community Service that would be led by our Teacher on Natural and Earth Science, Nathaniel Hexly. All year levels and classes will be going to a certain location and clear away the fallen Autumn leaves to clear way for Winter,"

Nathaniel smirked and bowed as most of the new students clapped while the old students were clapping reluctantly.

"On December, we will have a Carol Service!" Everyone burst into cheers. "With the help of our Music Teacher Sonia Spiker, and some visual effects from our I.C.T Teacher/ my little brother Eclipse Quills, we will have a concert filled with Christmas music and dances. You can also give Christmas donation to our Fund Raising, which will be given to the orphanages of Mobotropolis!"

Eclipse waved when the crowd clapped for them. Sonia tried her best to smile but seeing her own brothers not cheering and/or clapping made her upset.

"Then by the second week of January, after coming back from a 2-week vacation, our History Teacher Knuckles Emerald will be leading a Historical yet exciting field trip to the History Museum!"

The students oohed, curious and excited about what might happen at their field trip that year.

Manic's hazelnut brown eyes caught and speckled at the red fur of the History Teacher.

'Ooh…it feels like HE is the main attraction…' he felt his face burn as Knuckles waved at the crowd.

"On February, love is in the air for our Valentines Day Ball! At Feb 4, 2019, Friday, by 5PM after school, we will have a ball. Singles and couples can all attend and have a great time with classmates and friends,"

The girls squealed while the boys cheered. The rest of the students just shrugged it off as the next announcements were said.

"March is the start of Summer. We will be having a Fire Prevention Month. Our Local Firemen will come to the school and explain the Dos and Don'ts under the heat of the sun. We will also be visited by the Mental Chaos Head/ my uncle Black Death Quills and the Top Doctor/ my big brother Terios Quills to help us with treating sunburn and other Summer-related injuries and illnesses that can't always be cured by hospitals and clinics,"

'Yeah, cause the hospitals can't be trusted with injuries and illnesses like Ogilvie's cancer…' Sonic and Manic were far but they met each other's eyes, knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing.

"April is Easter and our official Math Month. We will have a Math Contest, starting with an exam in each year level and class, handled by our Math Teacher Infinite Zero. Then we will have an official contest by the third week of April. 1st and 2nd Place winners will have grand prices while participants will have consolation prices. The last week will be an Easter Vacation for everyone,"

Infinite stepped forward and just watched as the students clapped for him. Gadget noticed this and was curious on why their Math Teacher wasn't fazed by the cheering students.

'It's like he doesn't care for popularity or anything…' the red wolf tilted his head. 'Weird…'

"Finally, our last month of school is on May. As usual, our school owner, Black Doom Quills, will arrive to the school during our graduation. We will say farewell to our graduating Year 12 students and congratulate everyone who is moving on from their current year level,"

Lancelot checked his papers and after realizing that he was finished with his speech, he sighed in relief and nodded, looking back up to the students.

"Thank you for listening, everyone, and have a good year," he said before handing back the microphone to Tikal.

Everyone applauded, most of them wondering how interesting their year would be…


	7. After-school Fight

"Sonic, you okay?"

The azure hedgehog turned his head weakly to see Silver, Scourge and Tails looking over at him worriedly with their ears pinned.

Sonic faked a smile at them, clutching his backpack. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Are ya sure, Blue?" the forest green hedgehog scratched his head, not convinced. "You look a little, well, blue,"

"And it isn't just because that's your fur color," the yellow fox gave a chuckle but it didn't seem to cheer up his friend, making him frown again. "But seriously, Sonic, ever since the incident at lunch, you don't look so good,"

"And you aren't the only one who's been acting down," the albino hedgehog pointed to Manic, who was also being consoled by his group of friends. "Look, I know you guys are upset with the fact that you guys couldn't eat any other lunch than porridge and we're sorry for overreacting. Really,"

Sonic nodded but didn't say anything. A car horn was heard and he turned to see his big sister's peach blossom car with the magenta hedgehog in the driver's seat.

"Sonic! Manic!" she called out to her brothers. "Come on, you two! Let's go home!"

The brothers met eyes before they rushed to her. They went to the back seats and only waved goodbye to their friends but didn't say still as their sister drove them back to their place.

{LATER}

Sonia made fried vegetables for dinner with some leftover vegetables and herbs. Manic and Sonic weren't too happy but they had no choice so they just sat down at the table and ate in silence.

Silence occupied the house and so did tension. Sonic took in little scoops from his plate. Manic stared at his food before eating. Sonia, on the other hand, barely ate and just stared at her quiet brothers, worried.

'They're never THIS quiet during dinner…' she thought, biting her bottom lip. 'And after school, I thought that they'd be going on and on about how great their first day went…'

'Man, this meal!' Manic glared at his spoonful of vegetables before slowly devouring it. 'I wish we could have a normal dinner, like any other kid out there…'

'I wish we didn't have to show our friends our lunch…' Sonic gagged and shuddered. 'That was SO embarrassing…'

"Okay, then," the magenta hedgehog had enough and cleared her throat, causing the two to turn to her. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" the lime hedgehog asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You two are never THIS silent unless something bad happened. Now, tell me. What's going on?"

Manic glared at her. "NONE of your business, sis. Seriously, leave us be…"

The azure hedgehog's ears pinned to his skull as he tried to eat and ignore the tension building up in the dining room. Sonia gritted her teeth and slammed her hand on the table, causing the brothers to jump.

"Well, EXCUSE ME!" she clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at the lime brother. "I'm just WORRIED about your condition, Manny! At the assembly, you two were barely paying attention!"

"The announcements weren't THAT interesting…" Manic groaned, folding his arms.

"It's not SUPPOSE to be interesting, Manny! It's suppose to be helpful! REALLY HELPFUL!"

"HOW IS TELLING US ALL ABOUT THE SCHOOL YEAR'S EVENTS HELPFUL?!" the lime hedgehog slammed his fist at the table, glaring his hazelnut brown eyes to his big sister's ocean blue ones to equally express his anger.

"IT IS VERY IMPORTANT, MANIC!"

"TELL ME IT'S IMPORTANCE THEN!"

The two went on, bickering and bickering so loud that their neighbors could hear.

Sonic was between his arguing siblings so he felt so bad and so awkward that he just snuck out of the room and ran up to his room, forgetting about his food and slamming the door shut. The huge slam caught the older siblings' attention as they turned to see the empty seat.

"Hey, where did Sonic go?" Sonia scratched her head.

"Probably tired of listening to YOU go on and on about our lives as if we were living normally, both in mental and financial," Manic got off the chair with a snarl.

"And where do you think YOU are going, Mr?"

"To MY room. AWAY from YOU!"

With that, the lime hedgehog stomped upstairs and slammed the door.

{MEANWHILE}

{Sonic}

Once I heard my big brother slam his bedroom door shut, I cry harder as I fall on my bed, hugging my knees tightly.

How could this have happened to us…?


	8. The Cure?

Days passed since the first day of school.

Manic and Sonia were silent and didn't even dare to make contact with each other, at school and/or at home. They gave each other silent glares but nothing else.

Sonia doesn't even do anything for her brothers anymore. In fact, she began to leave early, stopped cooking for all of them and slept early after night.

Manic got used to it. He was able to make the porridge for breakfast and lunch but didn't try making anything for dinner. He and Sonic would commute to school and back then they would go to bed with empty bellies.

Sonic didn't make contact with them either, feeling depressed because of the fact that the group that he once called a family was falling apart. He didn't talk to anyone, not even his new friends or best friends. He couldn't talk to them and he ate less than he usually ate until he stopped eating his lunch and just threw it in the toilet.

The Spikers family never felt so tensed and distanced…

(MEANWHILE)

"Come on, all of you!" Terios Quills, the top doctor of Mental Chaos, barked at the team of chemists, who all rushed from here to there with beakers filled with glowing chemicals. "Give me results! Give me results!"

"Can't you calm yourself for a second, Terios?!" Black Death Quills, Terios's uncle/ the Head of Mental Chaos, scowled at the dark-furred, velvet-striped, golden-eyed alien-hedgehog. "These chemists are trying their hardest! What's the rush?!"

"Uncle Death," Terios sighed as he explained. "I know that they're trying their hardest but they also need to be quick! My youngest patient is dying of cancer and I don't wanna lose a patient! It will ruin the reputation of the hospital for sure!"

"Doctor Terios!" The two turned to see a dark aqua wolf with amber eyes behind his black glasses as he wore a lab coat and ran to them with a quickness. "Doctor, we have done it! We have made the cure for the patient's cancer!"

"Finally!" the doctor sighed in pure relief. "Show it to us, Professor Gears,

"On it!" Gears Howl, the top chemist/ the older brother of Gadget Howl, ran back to the table then came back to the alien-hedgehogs with a flask of green chemical. "We've tested it a hundred times already on a sample of the patient's cancerous cells and it was cured in the nick of months. It won't be a quick recovery and it will require a lot of rest from the patient but by the end of the year, the patient should be healed!"

Terios took the flask and looked at it closely. "I want to see the results in file form,"

"Understood, doctor,"

The chemist ran again and came back with a file folder with lots of piled-up paper inside. He opened it and explained the results, consulting on the pictures taken and the observation written on each paper. It clearly showed the transformation on the conclusion; from green, sick cells to red, healthy ones.

The doctor nodded, eyeing the papers as the head of the hospital took the flask and observed while the wolf told them all of the necessary ingredients needed to make 'The Cure', as he called it.

"He needs a big dose of those to start things off," he went on with the procedures. "Then we can freeze few portions of this to make them tablets for him to drink everyday. Three times a day, that is. You can check up on his progress every week too,"

"This is perfect." Terios grinned, taking back the flask from his uncle's hand. "Now, to test this on a REAL patient…"

He dashed out of the laboratory and into the halls. He rushed past other doctors and nurses before he found the room of his sickest patient. He came to a stop at his door and carefully turned the doorknob to not disturb him with such a loud sound. He pushed the door gently and looked inside to see his patient.

Ogilvie Spiker, the youngest of the Spikers Family. He was in the hospital bed, most of his body covered with a blanket as his quills and fur were pale. His limbs looked frail and weak as they peeked out from the blanket while his eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was slow but, surprisingly, he was one of the lucky patients to live for 6 years with cancer.

Most doctors believed that it was because of his healing powers but others doubt, saying that if it was because of his powers, he would have been lifted from the danger of cancer by now. Some still side with the powers, supporting the fact with the idea that his powers were still weak because he got cancer by the age of 9.

Unfortunately, his condition got worse every year, as if it was counting down to his last breath.

Anyway, Terios took a hesitant breath and entered, closing the door gently. It made a little sound, causing the young azure hedgehog to stir.

"Mm…" Ogilvie'a eyelids opened, revealing the paleness in his lime green eyes. "D-Doctor Terios?"

"Ah, Ogilvie," the doctor smiled at the teen's voice. "I see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Weaker than yesterday," the azure one replied with a frown.

"Can you try to heal yourself?"

"If I try it now, I'll die tomorrow. I use my powers to make sure I'll live another day,"

Terios took note of that info, now learning something new about his patient as he nodded. "I see. Well, I actually have some good news…"

"What kind of good news?"

"The chemists down at our laboratory have finally made a cure to help you with cancer,"

Ogilvie gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks as a smile formed in his muzzle.

"I can't believe my ears!" His voice was weak but enthusiastic and happy nonetheless. "Is it really true, Dr. Terios? Am I finally gonna be cured?"

"We'll see. This'll taste a little harsh so please bare with it,"

"I can bare it." Ogilvie grinned confidentially. "I'm tough!"

Terios smiled. "I know you are. You're the youngest patient to have survived cancer for this long. So, are you ready to be cured?"

He held up the flask to show the young one the green substance, giving it a little shake. Ogilvie nodded and carefully took the flask in his weak hands.

"I'm more than ready."

(A WEEK LATER)

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked up from his empty lunch box and saw Silver, Scourge and Tails looking down at him.

"O-Oh," he pinned his ears and hid his lunch box into his bag, looking down to avoid eye contact. "h-hi, guys…"

"Sonic, are you okay?" Silver asked with concern as he placed a hand on the azure one's forehead then his neck. "You don't talk to us anymore, plus you seemed to stop eating. Is there something wrong?"

"I…" Tears threatened to appear by the corners of his eyes before he burst into tears, his arms below his face as he cried.

The friends exchanged worried glances then they sat around him, stroking his quills to try to calm and console him. It took a while but soon, his hitching breath was getting better. He was able to look up at them and wipe his tears.

"It's… it's just that…" he stuttered, sniffling his tears. "My family… they… they don't have enough money for… for almost everything! Sonia n-needs to work f-for my tuition fee and Manic's b-but the money we have is s-still not enough to get us t-things we like or even f-food…"

"Hey, hey," Scourge wiped the azure one's tears. "Calm down, Blue. I'm sure things can't be that bad…"

"But… But it is!" Sonic cried harder. "Manic's had enough of it but when he rebelled, it just resulted for Sonia to stop interacting with both of us! We're starving at home and we always have to cross on our own to go somewhere! I… I can't take it…"

"Oh, Sonic…" Tails frowned, placing his hand on the other's forehead with concern. "You should've told us what happened sooner. You're getting a fever. You need to eat,"

Silver took out an apple from his bag and handed it over to Sonic, who looked hesitant at first until the albino one clarified that he could take it since his older brother, Venice Thrower, let's him give an extra snack for later on or for a friend.

Sonic gently took the apple and looked at it for a while before slowly opening his mouth and biting into it. His friends smiled as he began to chew.

"You know…" he talked through his chews. "I'm not the only one who hasn't been eating much…"

"MANIC!"

The group froze at the scream then they turned to look at the other table.

The 10th graders were all around and they were able to see Espio, Gadget and Charmy among them, looking down in fear, worry and concern.

"Oh no…" Sonic stood up and ran to the table, his friends following behind him then they stopped and gasped.

Manic was laying on the ground, feeling pain in his abdomen as one of his arms wrapped around his stomach while the other was on his forehead. He was panting, his breathing becoming uneven as his head shook and his body trembled because of the pain.

"He needs help!" Silver ran over to the front and used his psychokinesis to lift up the lime hedgehog to carry him.

"Careful!" Espio went to help with Charmy and Gadget behind him.

Together, the fuchsia chameleon, the red wolf, the albino hedgehog and the yellow bee were able to carry their friend to the cafeteria doors, which was pushed open by Scourge and Tails, who followed them right after to help.

Sonic, on the other hand, just stared and watched helplessly as his friends left him, alone. The 10th graders had already left, chattering worriedly with each other about what happened as the azure one walked over to his table.

Earlier, he had seen Sonia eating with the other teachers at their own table. Sonia noticed the commotion but didn't bother, reassuring the worried teachers that everything was alright and that it was just a student who fainted because of a harmless sickness.

With that much observation, Sonic could sadly tell that their sister was no longer caring for what's going on with them…

(MEANWHILE)

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Lancelot answered with a loud voice, not needing to look up from his work as his office door opened.

"Lancelot, I need to ask for a favor,"

"Hmm?" The principal looked up and gasped to see who entered his office. "Terios?!"

The ebony hedgehog doctor smiled and nodded. He went out the door then rolled in a wheelchair carrying an azure hedgehog with lime eyes.

"This is my patient, Ogilvie Spiker," Terios explained. "You know, the one who had cancer for 9 years?"

"Oh yes," Lancelot nodded before he got up from his desk and approached the patient, crouching down to the other's eye level as he smiled. "Hello, Ogilvie. My name is Lancelot Quills, the principal of Chaos High. You can call me Sir Lancelot,"

He held out a hand and Ogilvie smiled back.

"Hello, Sir Lancelot," he replied, shaking hands with the ebony hedgehog principal. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Lancelot, I need a favor to ask," Terios repeated, worry and seriousness in his voice. "My top chemist was able to make a cure for his cancer. He seemed to be healed and ready to have a normal, HEALTHY life but we needed to ease him into it so Uncle Death and I gave it a thought until we finally decided to let one of us siblings take care of him and temporarily move with his family so we can make sure he's still healthy and that he's safe,"

"Hmm, I guess I can take you up on that favor," Lancelot scratched his head. "Unfortunately, I'll be busy since classes just started this year and I heard Maria would be too,"

"How about Mephiles? Shadow? Eclipse?"

"They're handling their classes but Shadow is the least busy out of all of them. Mephiles's 8th grade class is giving him stress while Eclipse's 7th grade class is annoying him with questions about his programming lesson. Shadow's class seemed peaceful. If you want, I can enter him in Shadow's class so he can watch over him at school too,"

Terios frowned. "I don't know, Lancelot. Maybe we should let Ogilvie stay at home to rest…"

"No, no, I don't mind," Ogilvie quickly said. "I love school and learning new things. I don't mind going here. Staying at home is boring for me, anyway,"

Lancelot and Terios exchanged confused glances before shrugging.

"Well," the ebony hedgehog doctor sighed. "so be it then,"

"Alright, let me call our ebony younger brother then," Lancelot went over to a rectangular metal speaker with a red button and a microphone on it.

He pressed the button and placed his mouth to the microphone.

"Mr. Shadow Quills to the Principal's Office."

(MEANWHILE)

"Mr. Shadow Quills to the Principal's Office."

"Ugh, great," Shadow groaned, rubbing his temples as he placed his utensils down. "What does Lancelot want now?"

"Maybe he needs you for a favor," Rouge grinned, leaning her head on his shoulder. "There could only be three reasons Sir Lancelot calls us teachers to the office; either 1, you're in trouble, 2, he needs a favor from you, or 3, you're getting fired,"

"I doubt Shadow's not in trouble," Sticks shrugged. "And Sir Lancelot can't fire him that easily,"

"Our brother must want a favor from him," Mephiles concluded with a nod.

"Well," Shadow stood up and turned to leave, picking up his lunch tray. "we'll see…"

He dropped his tray at the sink then made his way downstairs to the principal's office. He knocked on the door and was immediately, and surprisingly, greeted by his eldest brother.

"Hello, Shadow," Terios waved, opening the door wide enough for the ebony hedgehog teacher to enter.

"Terios?" Shadow was confused as he entered and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here? What's going on here?"

"We need you to do something for us," Lancelot explained, making their younger brother turn to him and narrow his eyes at him.

"What is it?" Shadow folded his arms.

"Shadow," Terios began, crouching down to the height level of the lime-eyed azure hedgehog on the wheelchair. "this is Ogilvie Spiker, my patient that had cancer for 9 years. My top chemist was able to cure him but Uncle Death and I wanted to ease him into a normal life by letting one of us siblings temporarily move in with his family to take care of him. Mephiles and Eclipse are too busy with their classes, I have other patients to cure, and Lancelot and Maria have work to do so Lancelot and I would like you to be the one to take care of Ogilvie. We would also have him in your form class so you can keep an eye on him at school. Is that alright with you?"

Shadow's eyes widened, blinking in surprise. "So… you want me to make sure your patient stays cured and make sure that he gets into life… easily?"

"Pretty much," Lancelot shrugged with a grin. "What's wrong, Shadow? Too much?"

"Nah, not really," Shadow's neutral face returned. "I can take it,"

He looked down at the patient and crouched down to have direct eye contact with him. "Hello there, Ogilvie Spiker. I'm Shadow Quills, the Biology Teacher,"

"Um, hello," Ogilvie waved, feeling that there was something strange about the ebony hedgehog teacher.

"You look oddly familiar," Shadow pointed out, narrowing his eyes at the teen. "Do you happen to know another guy called… Sonic Spiker?"

"Yes, I do!" Ogilvie's face lit up with a smile. "That's my older triplet brother!"

"Hmm, a triplet, huh?" Shadow chuckled. "That explains why you look so much alike,"

"Except for the eyes," Ogilvie pointed out, his voice turning serious. "I know our eyes are all green but they're different shades of green. Mine are lime, Sonic's are emerald and our eldest triplet brother has jade. Our attitudes are different too, despite our ages and despite knowing who's older than who and/or who's younger than who,"

"What big and serious words, coming from someone who's just 15 years old," Shadow snickered, earning a smack from Lancelot and a glare from Terios.

"Age is just a number, cell is just a room," Ogilvie calmly replied, a plastic smile on his face. "And you can't judge a book by it's cover, Shadow,"

"I'm going to be your teacher, Ogilvie," Shadow spat out, making Lancelot face-palm and grab his ebony younger brother so a fight couldn't start. "So have respect cause it will be MR. Shadow to you,"

"Oh, I'm SORRY," Ogilvie rolled his eyes with his sarcasm. "It's hard to have respect with someone who doesn't have respect for someone who's younger than he is and who thinks that just because he's older, he knows better,"

Shadow growled. "Why you little–"

"That's enough." Terios interrupted sternly. "Both of you, please."

Ogilvie huffed and folded his arms, turning his head away. He gave the ebony teacher a threatening glare, which, of course, Shadow returned as he stood up and rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

Lancelot shook his head at them, displeased. "Well, now that you two are done bickering like young children, Ogilvie, let me call you older triplet brother so he can be informed by your incoming,"

"Okay, Sir Lancelot," Ogilvie replied, a natural smile coming back to his face as his tone changed to sweet.

Lancelot smiled back before using the speaker again.

"Sonic Spiker to the Principal's Office,"

(MEANWHILE)

"Sonic Spiker to the Principal's Office,"

Sonic looked up in shock before he gulped and slowly made his way out of his seat and out of the cafeteria. As he did, the older and younger students were looking at him then gossiping with their friends, making him pin his ears and look down as he walked.

After the previous week, he had seen a lot of students that were called to Principal's Office. Most of them were troublemakers while others were the victims of the troublemakers. Either way, they were still worth gossiping for those students who have never been in trouble or been into trouble.

The thought of him being in trouble made him shudder. Did Sonia tell something about him? If she did, what could it be? Or was it about Manic and how or why he fainted in the middle of lunch time? Or did his friends or somebody else who secretly caught him tell that he was throwing his lunch away and not eating at all? The possible answers were endless and the possible consequences were too scary for him to face.

Soon, he found himself on the first floor and in front of the Principal's Office. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Shuffling of footsteps came from inside before the sound of footsteps came closer then the door opened to show Shadow as he opened the door.

"Ah, Sonic Spiker," he spoke in a neutral tone. "You're here. Finally."

Sonic's face reddened up to the tip of his ears as he gulped and nodded. He looked down and his feet shuffled sheepishly.

"U-Um, sh-should I come inside?" he asked in a slightly low voice.

'Man, this kid has obviously not gotten in trouble or been to the Principal's Office before. How… innocent.' Shadow held in a chuckle. "Yes, you should. Come on,"

He stepped aside and Sonic nodded before entering. He still had his head low as the door was closed behind him.

Ogilvie turned his head towards his brother and saw this, his mother-hen instincts clearly taking over in his thoughts. 'Wait, why is Sonic so… different? I mean, he's usually full of energy and with lots of friends whenever he's at school. But then again, I haven't seen him in 9 years, plus he's never been in trouble or called to the Principal's Office before…'

From behind the desk, Lancelot noticed the sheepish azure one so he walked in front and cleared his throat. This caught the student's attention, his emerald green eyes looking up at the ebony principal with nervousness and fear.

"Um, g-good afternoon, Sir Lancelot," he said with a bow.

"You're Sonic Spiker, right? Shadow's student in the 8Sh?"

"Yeah, he is," Shadow finally let out the chuckle he was holding, ignoring the warning glare Terios was giving him. "He's also the only one already failing in our recent topic in Biology,"

Sonic's face burnt in embarrassment before looking back down. Ogilvie growled at this.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Watch your tone on MY brother! Teacher or not, you don't have rights to embarrass him like the disrespectful idiot you are!"

"Ogilvie!" Terios sighed with a groan. "I know you're upset by Shadow's words but watch your mouth on people who are older than you,"

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise on the familiar voice and name before placing his head up to see his little brother looking at him with concern.

"O-Ogilvie?" his mouth was wide open as he spoke. "I-Is that… really you?"

"Yep," Ogilvie grinned. "it's me. Look, I'm cured and ready for life!"

Sonic smiled widely then he rushed and wrapped his brother into a warm hug. The lime-eyed azure hedgehog hugged back tightly but soon loosened his grip when he felt something… unusual about his older triplet brother. He gently pushed him away, leaving the other in shock.

"G-Gil? W-Why did you—"

"Alright, Nic," Ogilvie groaned, folding is arms. "what's been going on for the past 9 years? You know that I know that you are a happy-go-lucky, extroverted hedgehog whose smile can outshine the morning sun anytime, not a depressed, introverted one whose gloom can affect any mobian in the world. That's more of Ric's territory than yours, if you ask me, so you might as well tell me what's been happening around our family ever since I was hospitalized."

Sonic paled, his body trembling in fear as his ears pinned. "I… I…"

"I know you're concerned, Ogilvie," Terios sighed at the lime-eyed, azure hedgehog's words. "but you need to take it easy. Things might be stressful as soon as you find out. Besides, I don't think your brother is ready to talk. He seems worried and frightened enough by how you observed him,"

"He doesn't need to talk," Ogilvie huffed, carefully moving his wheelchair closer to his older triplet brother. "We just need to connect,"

"Connect?" Lancelot was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Sonic, our older brother, and I are identical triplets," Ogilvie explained. "When we were born, we have a gift called the Mind Link, meaning we could see what each of us see, hear what each of us hear, and learn what each of us learn. Our Mind Link, however, can be turned off or disabled. We can turn it off to keep our privacy and it can be disabled during horrid situations like when I had cancer. But then, there's a way to enable it again. We can connect to each other through a single touch to reactivate our link,"

"Who IS your eldest triplet brother, anyway?" Shadow questioned, his eyes narrowing at them.

"Maurice Spiker," Ogilvie replied bluntly, making the principal and the teacher ebony hedgehogs gasp.

"Maurice Spiker is your eldest triplet brother?!" Lancelot's eyes widened in horror. "But he's an evil assassin! He kills who he hates!"

Sonic and Ogilvie blinked at them before shrugging. "When did he never?"

"He also went into prison 9 years ago," Shadow muttered.

"Turning off his Mind Link," Sonic added.

Ogilvie nodded. "So he got imprisoned at the age of 6. Wow, I'm shocked. I actually thought he would get imprisoned when we were 3. Possibly because that was the first time he crystallized and killed the older children that bullied us at the park…"

The azure brothers shuddered at the memory before shaking off their discomfort. Ogilvie cracked his knuckles and placed his hand on his older triplet brother's shoulder then they closed their eyes and focused.

The breeze outside got intense, turning into strong wind as they blew against the trees. The clouds gathered and turned grey, lightning and thunder striking and grumbling in the sky.

From inside, the ebony brothers exchanged concern glances at each other as the azure ones began to glow gold and blue then they slightly levitated from the ground/the wheelchair. Ogilvie opened his eyes, which glowed full-on lime while when Sonic opened his eyes, they glowed full-on emerald.

After a few minutes, the two closed their eyes as they landed, the sky becoming clear and the wind returning back to a small breeze.

"What… was that?" Shadow asked with him and Lancelot turning to their eldest brother.

"No clue," Terios shrugged. "Even after 9 years of observing him in Mental Chaos, I've never seen him do that before…"

And those were the only calm words that could be spoken at that time. Soon, Ogilvie opened his eyes, which were back to normal, then he went into an outburst.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" he dug his fingers into his quills, gritting his teeth. "So let me summarize the situation, after I got cancer and got hospitalized, OUR MOTHER ALEENA DIED OF DEPRESSION, OUR MOTHER BERNADETTE GOT KILLED FOR ATTEMPTING A WAR AGAINST CHAOS PRISON, OUR ELDEST TRIPLET BROTHER GOT IMPRISONED FOR TRYING TO KILL MR. DOOM QUILLS, OUR BIG BROTHER GOT SENT TO PRISON FOR 6 MONTHS BECAUSE OF STEALING MONEY FROM THE BANK, AND OUR SISTER IS TRYING TO BE OUR MOTHER BUT IS LEAVING YOU AND MANIC INTO STARVATION?! IS THAT HOW BAD THINGS BECAME WHEN I FUCKING LEFT?! NO ONE EVEN CHECKED THE DAILY ROUTINE I PREPARED FOR ALL OF US IN OUR ROOM?! ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS OR WHAT?!"

With every word yelled and every sentence finished, a thunder grumbled in the now darkened sky came, followed by a strike of lightning, making the athletes outside yelp before running back inside the building.

"Ogilvie, calm yourself," Terios tried to reach soothe the youngest triplet teen but the lime-eyed azure hedgehog wouldn't listen.

"NO!" Ogilvie flew up from his wheelchair and went to the speaker, pressing the button before imitating Lancelot's voice in a yell.

"SONIA AND MANIC SPIKER TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

(MEANWHILE)

"SONIA AND MANIC SPIKER TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

Sonia jumped at the announcement then groaned. In trouble this early of the school year? Oh boy. This won't end well.

"Might wanna pick up Manic from the Nurse's office, hun," Rouge commented, still munching on her food.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Sonia grumbled, rubbing her the temples of her forehead.

"Yeah, sorry, Nia," Sticks placed a hand on her colleague's shoulder. "He IS your responsibility…"

"Responsibility my ass!" Sonia got up and snatched her tray from the table. "I'm not getting him! He'll have to walk to Sir Lancelot whether he can or not!"

The other teachers exchanged worried glances. Sonia's been acting cold and selfish towards her brothers ever since the second day of school. They wanted to know why since they were getting concerned. Even Lancelot got concerned of her sudden change of mood. She had gone stricter than the previous school year, meaning there was gonna be more trouble than before. Many parents complained about their children failing her class because of her but she merely shrugged it off and ignored them since she HAD done all she could.

But this time, things were different. Really different and the fact only worried the other teachers even more.

Anyway, Sonia dropped the tray at the sink and stomped towards the cafeteria exit, her death glares aimed at the students who were turning their heads and looking over at her with fear. She went down to the first floor and headed to the Principal's Office.

"Sir Lancelot, you called?" she spoke, suppressing her rage within by gritting her teeth as she turned the knob and pushed open the door.

The moment she entered the room, however, her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide to see a familiar hedgehog floating by Sonic's side.

"O-Ogilvie…?" she gasped, her body trembling in shock.

Ogilvie's eyes were full-on lime as he tilted his head, looking for his big brother. When he realized that their big sister didn't even care enough to help Manic, he burst into anger, another lightning striking onto a nearby tree.

"SoNiA!" he roared. "WhErE iS mAnIc?! WhY iSn'T hE wItH yOu?! WhY dIdN't YoU GET HIM?!"

"H-He's…" Sonia gulped, fear suddenly replacing her shock in seconds. "He's at the…"

"NuRsE's OfFiCe?! I KNOW ThAt, SoNiA! My QuEsTiOn Is 'WhY dIdN't YoU GET HIM'?!"

"I-I… uh…"

"AARGH!" another lightning struck and Sonia ran out of the room to get her younger brother from the clinic.

"G-Gil…" Sonic frightfully tried to reach out for his little brother. "Stop…"

"NO!" Ogilvie turned to him, sending warning glares at the ebony hedgehogs who were all planning to intervene. "I'm going to fix things up around here, StArTiNg WiTh OUR FAMILY!"

(LATER)

Despite the fact of him being the youngest, it was clear that Ogilvie was the head of the family when their mothers weren't around.

Once Manic was brought out of the clinic and was brought in to Principal's Office, Ogilvie had Terios, Lancelot and Shadow pushed out of the room so that he could talk to his siblings in private.

Once they were alone, Manic was still faint so he sat on one of the chairs. Sonia was leaning against the wall with her arms folded while Sonic sheepishly stood in the middle of their eldest siblings, his head burning and hammering for a reason he didn't know.

Ogilvie seemed calmer now, sitting on his wheelchair as he tried to look calm. He stared up at his siblings, his eyes filled with disappointment before he shook his head.

"Why?" he asked, asking the questions that were looming in his head. "Why did this happen? Why can't you guys get along find without our mothers…? Without me…"

"Ogilvie, give us a break," Sonia sighed, shaking her head. "You have no idea how much we struggled in poverty…"

"And you don't know how much I struggled in the near-death experience I got!" Ogilvie's eyes filled and misted with tears, which he attempted to wipe away. "Do you know how much I SUFFERED just to get back to this family?! I wanted to see you guys SO badly and be a whole again! I thought I was going to get my wish but nope, you three just couldn't pull things together, now, could you?!"

"Gil…"

"Gil's right, Sonia." Manic hazily but harshly spoke, prying himself from the wall to step forward. "If it wasn't for YOU then I wouldn't have fainted during lunch,"

"And if it wasn't for YOU, we could've still had money!" Sonia snapped back. "But no, you just had to steal and we had to PAY your way out!"

"Guys, stop, please…" Sonic was tearing up, cowering down as his head began to hammer harder into his skull.

Ogilvie watched the older siblings fight until he couldn't bear it any longer. He floated from his wheelchair and separated them with two gusts of wind.

The older siblings were taken back, their air almost knocked out of them as they were pushed towards the walls.

"THIS is why you three couldn't hold things together!" Ogilvie scolded, landing back on his wheelchair. "Sonia, ACT like our sister, NOT our mother! We already lost TWO! Why the hell do you want us to think that YOU are going to be the next?! And Manic, ACT like a brother! Stop complaining about every little thing in this world as if you're going to die when a little piece of dirt touches your fur! Seriously, THE TWO OF YOU are battling to be right and Sonic is the one SUFFERING! LOOK!"

He pointed to his older triplet brother and the eldest sibling turned just in time to see Sonic's eyes close before falling, losing his consciousness.

"SONIC!" Sonia and Manic dove to catch him but bumped to each other, causing them to fall on top of one another.

Thankfully, Ogilvie, who was also in panic, used his wind to get Sonic on the chair. After that, he sighed in relief and face-palmed at the eldest two, who struggled to get up and stand.

"This is EXACTLY the problem!" the lime-eyed azure hedgehog growled before turning to their eldest sister. "I'm going to try to FIX this problem, starting with YOU, Sonia! Either you act like the big sister YOU really ARE or Manic, Sonic and I are MOVING OUT!"

"And where will you possibly go, huh?" Sonia challenged, her hands on her hips as Manic went over to see if Sonic was alright.

"Dr. Terios said that Mr. Shadow had to move in with us to look after me while I heal," Ogilvie replied then he folded his arms and smirked. "BUT I CAN tell him to just let me, Manic and Sonic move in with Mr. Shadow so they can help him out on taking poor little me…"

He faked out a tired sigh and Sonia gritted her teeth. 'Damn it! He cornered me!'

Manic was close to tears as he felt his younger brother's forehead. It was burning up, obviously stating that he had a bad fever. He turned to their sister, his misty hazelnut brown eyes pleading with fear as they met her angry ocean blue ones.

Sonia's rage vanished in a snap at the face of her younger brothers' suffering. Sonic wasn't going to hold. Either she agrees then they can rush their feverish brother to the clinic or she disagrees and she waves goodbye to them forever. It was her choice. It was now or never.

With a heavy sigh, though half-hearted, she looked up at their youngest and nodded.

"Fine. I'll try,"

(MEANWHILE)

"What's taking them to talk so long?" Shadow grumbled impatiently, leaning his back against the wall as he had his arms folded.

"Patience, Shadow," Terios told the teacher ebony hedgehog. "They'll be done soon. Just be patient,"

"Harder said than done, Terios," Lancelot sternly said. "It's hard to trust those who are related to a criminal. I mean, I can trust Sonia because she had been here for years and had done us no harm but her brothers, especially her youngest brother Ogilvie. I mean, he seems nice and he seems to know what he's doing but he also seems… dangerous. Very dangerous…"

"Only because he expected his family to be… the same as he left them…" Terios sighed.

Suddenly, the door flung open and out rushed Sonia and Manic, carrying Sonic in their arms as they rushed to the Clinic. Ogilvie came out after, worry for his brother struck on his face before noticing that his older siblings weren't fighting anymore. It brought a small, genuine smile to his face, which only confused the ebony hedgehogs behind him.

"Ogilvie?" Terios came forward to ask. "What happened?"

"Just… a little persuasion," Ogilvie shrugged, turning to them.

"We meant about what happened to Sonic." Shadow snapped, angry.

"He's fine, Mr. Shadow," Ogilvie rolled his eyes. 'How did my brother even—'

"I'm NOT buying that excuse. What EXACTLY happened to Sonic?! I'M going to be the one responsible if anything bad happened to him,"

"Is it because he belongs to your form class?" Ogilvie raised an eye brow then when the other nodded, he groaned. "Seriously, he's fine. Just feverish and lightheaded because of lack of energy and nutrients in his body since Sonia hasn't been feeding them for a while,"

"Alright…" Lancelot wasn't completely convinced but chose to shrug it off for the moment. "well, since we got THAT over with, do you think you can handle going back to school? I mean, like, having a 'normal' teenage life?"

"Definitely!" Ogilvie beamed with two thumbs up. "I can guarantee it!"


	9. Teacher Cheater

Two days have passed since Ogilvie returned to the Spikers Residence. Sonia wasn't used to it but was trying her best to care for her brothers while acting trusting to them. Manic was happy that he and Sonic got to eat again, especially since Ogilvie came up with a way to make some new, delicious-looking food with the cheap ingredients they had and could afford.

Shadow, on the other hand, was a little irritated with the fact that he had to leave his house and move all the way to the Spikers House to look after Ogilvie. He had to make sure that the recovering azure hedgehog drank his medicine and made sure that he stayed on his wheelchair at all times, at home and at school. To his surprise, the lime-eyed azure hedgehog was pretty much a genius for his age, topping his Biology Class and every other Science Classes he had, along with Math and ICT.

At that moment, it was Thursday and Shadow was heading over to his apartment, the one he had offered his girlfriend to stay in, so that he could get a few of the stuff he needed while staying with the Spiker Family.

However, there was a bitter surprise that was unknowingly waiting for him.

{Shadow's POV}

The moment I approached the apartment, I was about to knock on the door when I heard whispers and purrs from inside.

Strange, I feel like they're coming from two familiar voices. One, I could tell, is a female's voice, which I can predict is Rouge's voice, while the male one seems very familiar but it's in a whisper so it's really difficult to know who it was.

Nonetheless, I am determined to find out. I place a hand on the doorknob and turn it, entering as quiet as possible. I gently close the door and tiptoe towards the living room. I quickly hide and crawl under the coffee table to listen closely.

"Oh, you're so amazing… and so strong…~"

"Aw, thanks, Rouge~"

'Wait.' My eyes widen in realization, my ears twitching as I begin to recognize the male voice. 'isn't that…? It can't be! He would never… would he?'

I get to the edge of the table and slowly look up to see who was with Rouge. My right eye twitches the moment I saw the scene.

There was Rouge sitting on the couch, her body wrapped around the arms and hands of…

"Knuckles?!" I jump to my feet, knocking the coffee table off as I grit my teeth.

They turn to me with wide eyes as they freeze. "S-Shadow?!"

"Rouge, why are you doing this to me?!" I roar at my so-called girlfriend, clenching my fists as I tremble in anger. "I gave you a place to live, a job and let you make your own establishment! Why do you do this to me?!"

Rouge blinks at me for a while until a smirk crawls upon her face. She entangles herself from Knuckles and stands up.

"Why? Easy," she chuckles. "Unlike YOU, Knuckles is actually there when I need him. He's trustworthy and would do anything for me wherever, whenever. And honestly, he's hotter than you. I love him and the only reason I got together with you was for your money. Well, now I have Club Rouge AND a job at Chaos High to help me so I don't need you anymore."

"Oh, is that so?!" I growl, my eyes twitching. "If you don't need me or MY money then GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

"Fine, I will," Rouge grabs Knuckles's arm and drags him out with her. "Just burn my stuff here since my real things are already at Knuckles's place. Come on, Knux,"

"Uh, o-okay…?" Knuckles is confused and surprised as he is dragged by that shitty bat out of MY apartment.

The door shut with a loud slam, leaving me alone with tears as I fall to my knees and began to sob.

(LATER)

I burn the last of Rouge's things inside the apartment after I placed all of my other belongings to my car.

Honestly, there were only a few clothes in there so it was easy to get rid of them.

Anyway, I head to my car and drive back to the Spikers Residence, trying to hold back the tears that were still wanting to fall from my tearful eyes. I park in front of the house and quickly, and quietly, place my things in the Guest Room.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Shit. Not quiet enough.

"Mr. Shadow…?"

"Come in!" I yell, my voice still choking in tears as I hear the door open.

"Mr. Shadow, are you okay?" I turn to see Sonic in his lightning bolt-designed pajamas as he looks up at me worriedly. "You sound like you've been… crying…"

"I'm fine." I snap and he flinches, causing me to sigh at my mistake. "Ugh, look, Sonic, I'm fine. It's just… it's grown-up stuff, you wouldn't understand,"

"Maybe you'll feel better if you told me anyway?" Sonic comes closer, looking shy and sheepish. "Please, Mr. Shadow?"

I want to say no again but then I see him pouting with his big, adorable emerald green eyes pleading for me to spill.

Wait… adorable? Oh fuck.

"I…" I sigh in defeat and folded my arms. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you what happened…"

(AT MIDNIGHT)

{Ogilvie's POV}

"Psst, Gil,"

Ugh, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream…

"Giiiil!"

Sonic, please stop. I'm trying to sleep…

"GIIIIL…"

"Ugh," I groan, forcing my eyes open to see my older triplet brother looking up at me from the middle bunk. "what do you want from me now, Nic? Homework trouble or school trouble?"

"Neither," Sonic sighs, his cheeks burning a bit. "It's just that… Mr. Shadow told me something that happened to him earlier… with him, Ms. Rouge and Mr. Knuckles but… I…"

"…don't know what it all means?" I guess, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah…" Sonic's ears pin as he jumps on my bed. "can you tell me what it means?"

I shrug and he helps me to sit up, placing my hand on his shoulder so I can telepathically see what I'm dealing with.

"Alright then," I shake my head when I realized what the situation was. "Oh boy, why does it have to be these types of stuff? Well, Sonic, are you sure you wanna know what's going on?"

"Yes, yes, pleeease!" Sonic begs.

I groan, scratching my head before beginning. "Alright, um, Nic, you see, Ms. Rouge and Mr. Shadow we're together as a couple but then Ms. Rouge, uh, didn't love him anymore so she went to Mr. Knuckles and they became a couple. Mr. Shadow is angry that Ms. Rouge doesn't love him anymore but he'll be fine. Just… cheer him up whenever he feels down,"

Damn, it's hard to say to my innocent older brother that Ms. Rouge fucking cheated on Mr. Shadow for Mr. Knuckles because she's a slutty-ass lesbian bitch (which I can tell with how she acts around other girls) that plays with the feelings of boys…

Sonic blinks at me before smiling and pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Gil!" he says then he lets go and jumps back down to his bunk. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight…" I grumble as I watch him yawn and fall into slumber.

I wait for a while for him to really sleep then I use my wind to grab my phone. I open it and go to our class group chat. I smirk when I realized that lots of our classmates were active.

This should be fun…

(THE NEXT DAY)

{Normal POV}

BRIIIIIING!

"Alright," Sonic beamed as he pushed Ogilvie's wheelchair out of the classroom. "time to meet up Mr. Shadow in the cafeteria!"

"Wow," Ogilvie groaned, face-palming. "did you have to announce it to the whole school?"

"Maybe," Sonic cheekily smiled and his little brother held his urge to slap him.

"Bye, Sonic!" Silver, Scourge and Tails waved them goodbye.

"Bye, guys!" the emerald-eyed azure one waved his friends as they parted. "Are you sure you guys don't want to sit with us?!"

"Nah," Scourge shuddered. "We can only take on Mr. Shadow for an hour and a few minutes; Registration, Biology Class and Homeroom! But we'll catch ya guys after lunch!"

Sonic grinned as they went down to the cafeteria, with Ogilvie levitating his wheelchair to avoid the staircase, and saw Shadow sitting in their usual seat, waiting for them as he played with his food.

"There he is!" Sonic jumped happily before pushing the wheelchair with great speed.

"Nic, slow down!" Ogilvie hissed but it was too late as they came to a stop in front of their red-striped, ebony teacher.

Shadow looked up to see Sonic, his bright smile overshadowing the upset frown he had on his own muzzle as the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog sat beside him while the lime-eyed azure one rolled his wheelchair across them. The two brought out their lunches, which was a Caesar Salad with orange juice, then they all began to eat.

As they did, however, the cafeteria door opened and everyone began to mutter and gossip loudly, glaring at the arrivals. This made Shadow's ears flicker in irritation and curiosity so he turned to see who entered.

Rouge and Knuckles.

"Oh fucking hell…" he grumbled as they walked past them, Rouge's head high to ignore the students while Knuckles looked concerned.

Ogilvie chuckled as he watched them walk before he placed a plastic smile on his face. He placed his utensils down and waved over at them.

"Hi, Ms. Rouge!" he greeted in a cheerful voice. "Hi, Mr. Knuckles!"

Sonic looked at him, stunned by his welcoming expression as he turned to the two teachers, who was blinking at them in surprise before smiling.

"Well, hello Ogilvie and Sonic," Rouge greeted back then she turned to the ebony teacher and sneered. "Shadow…"

"Rouge…" Shadow grumbled, glaring at her in disgust.

"Omg!" Ogilvie let a fake gasp, acting surprised as he made sure that he was heard by everyone in the cafeteria. "I thought you and Mr. Shadow we're together, Ms. Rouge! Did you two break up?!"

The gossips got louder and Sonic felt uncomfortable, shifting in his seat as he began to eat his food slower. Among the crowd of students was Manic, who turned to the other table in curiosity with his friends.

Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles, on the other hand, flinched in discomfort but neither of them could do anything nor say anything to oppose as Ogilvie continued.

"Why would you two break up like that?!" the lime-eyed azure hedgehog was going dramatic as he faked out his shock. "You two were SO close! Who's fault is it?! Oh, why? Why?! WHY?!"

"W-Well, um…" Rouge wanted to answer but Ogilvie didn't let her as he stopped being dramatic in a snap and smirked.

"Oh, I think I know why," he folded his arms.

Everyone else held their breaths at the suspense, with Manic's eye brow raising in suspicion whilst Sonic was biting his lip with worry and fear of the many pairs of eyes watching them. Shadow glared at the students around them as Rouge began to grow nervous, her fingers fidgeting as she gulped.

"O-Ogilvie…"

"YOU, Ms. Rouge, are a cold-hearted bitch you likes to play around with boys! You fucking LOVE to act like you 'love' them so that you can get all their money cause you're also a crazy retarded gold digger! A slutty ass who only likes hot guys to have fun with them and to pleasure your horny pussy and oversized tits!"

Everyone gasped then began to gossip louder than ever, glaring at the bat while others shunned her by yelling. Rouge's face burning in embarrassment and anger before she ran out of the of the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Knuckles growled at the young student. "What was that about?!"

"Oh dear, can't you handle the truth, Mr. Knuckles?" Ogilvie didn't seem to care about the echidna teacher's reaction. "Or are you just afraid to admit that you're a traitorous and retarded friend who got together with Rouge for her fat ass and tits?"

Knuckles's face burnt dark red in embarrassment as the students gasped and began to boo at him angrily.

Manic's eyes widened tearfully in realization before he ran out of the cafeteria, heartbroken.

Sonic noticed this and his ears pinned guiltily. He knew how his big brother felt for their History Teacher and hearing the truth about the relationship of Knuckles and Rouge must have hurt him bad.

"Gil…" he nudged his little brother, trying to make him see what happened.

Ogilvie shivered at seeing their eldest brother running off in tears before groaning. He glared at the echidna with a huff.

"Now get out of my sight before I'll do who-knows-what," he growled before turning away.

Knuckles glared back at the student then he turned tail and ran to an edge of the cafeteria. Once he was gone, everyone else went back to their food, including Shadow, Sonic and Ogilvie.

It was quiet in the table, all of them focusing on their food more than what just happened. It was an awkward silence until the ebony teacher spoke up.

"I don't even know how to react," he said with a chuckle. "Should I be mad for sharing what happened or should I be proud that those two got what they deserved?"

"I'd say both," Ogilvie shrugged. "but I think I MAY have gone too far with insulting Mr. Knuckles…"

"Not really," Shadow grumbled. "He is my friend yet he had no shame stealing my girlfriend…"

"Do you still love her, Mr. Shadow?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Ew, not anymore," Shadow gagged. "How can I after everything she's done to me?"

"But that's not what we meant about my insult and exposure of Mr. Knuckles," Ogilvie sighed. "Chaos, I went too far. Manic heard me from right across the cafeteria,"

"That's a bad thing, how?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Sonic bit his bottom lip and twiddled his fingers around. "you see, Mr. Shadow, Manic, uh… he, um, likes Mr. Knuckles… I mean like-like him…"

"…oh." Shadow nodded in understanding. "But I think it's better for Manic to know the truth,"

"Or not, whichever is better for everyone else," Ogilvie looked over at Knuckles, who seemed to paying attention to their conversation. 'Chaos, he's already caused as much trouble as Ms. Rouge. What else does he want…?'


	10. Late ‘Classes’

A/N Warning: Lemon

Weeks have gone by since the spread of Shadow and Rouge's break up and Rouge's new relationship with Knuckles.

Lancelot had also heard of it and had lessened Rouge and Knuckles's salary. The other teachers began to hate the two, including Sonia. She was very close with them but after what happened, she began to trust them less and less everyday she worked with them. Shadow completely tuned them out while Ogilvie made their situation (mostly Rouge's cause he hates her more) worse with rumors.

Rouge was angered and would treat the Quills Family and the Spiker Family, excluding Manic and Sonic since they weren't doing anything to her, like they never existed. To her, Sonia was invisible, Ogilvie was mute and Shadow was deaf. She only paid attention to Knuckles but then HE began to ignore her after their first week together while his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Sonic was getting worried for their family. Sonia was getting grouchy, Manic was getting depressed, and Ogilvie was getting busy with ruining Rouge's life with his rumors and gossips. This wasn't what he wanted when their little brother came back from the hospital. In fact, he wanted the exact opposite!

Right now, their situation was affecting their attitudes towards at each other and everyone else as home AND at school.

Sonia was bossier and stricter than ever. She always told her students to repeat all of the home-works, projects and class-works they did at school while at home, she served her brothers and Shadow cold things and would eat less than anyone.

Manic didn't even know what to do anymore. He wasn't happy nor was he calm as he usually was. He began to be gloomy, his head always low as he had a black hoodie on. His eyes were puffy while he had bags beneath his eyes. His friends, mostly Espio, were worried about him, especially since they knew that Manic wasn't getting over the fact that his crush had CRUSHED his heart and feelings away.

Ogilvie was taking his rumors and gossip to a whole new level. Even when Lancelot told him to calm down with all the bad but true things about Rouge, he couldn't control himself. He told every information he gathered about her and spread it to his classmates, who then spread it to their friends in the older levels, who continued to spread and spread the information until the whole school and almost the whole town knew about Rouge's sins.

Three weeks later, Manic was still ignoring Knuckles, sending his grades in History low. Knuckles, being the responsible History teacher he is, had to tell Sonia this and, even if she didn't like it, he had to suggest that either Manic stays after school to try to pass or he had to Summer Classes after the school year was over.

Sonia DID NOT want to stay at home to wait for his younger brother come home during the Summer so she agreed half-heartedly.

"But if you do anything to hurt MY brother as much as you and Rouge hurt Shadow or even worse, you will DIE in my hands!" she threatened the echidna. "Is that understood, Knuckles Emerald?!"

Knuckles gulped at the full name and nodded. "Understood, Sonia,"

"Good." Sonia huffed and turned back to head back to her Music class. "Oh, and you will have to bring him back home after the extra lessons so it would give me less trouble. Goodbye,"

With that, she entered the classroom and shut the door in front of his face. Knuckles jumped at the slam before sighing with a grin.

'I don't mind the trouble at all…'

(LATER IN THE AFTERNOON)

"Ugh, do I have to?" Manic groaned, pulling on his hoodie to cover his eyes as Sonic and Ogilvie were behind him.

"Yes, Manic, you have to," Sonia growled. "Stop complaining since it is YOUR fault. That's final."

"Fine." Manic scoffed, turning to leave. "I don't give a damn about what you say, sis. This is also YOUR fault since you're not acting like the sister you SHOULD be!"

"Hey!" Sonia gritted her teeth. "I heard that!"

"I know! I MADE you hear it!"

"Why you little…"

"Calm down, Sonia," Sonic held their sister back.

"It's true what Manic said, anyway," Ogilvie shrugged, folding his arms.

Sonia turned to glare at him. "Says you! You became more of a gossiper than a brother either! Just like Ric used to be!"

"At least I'm still there for Manic when he needs me," Ogilvie smirked, ignoring at the sentence his sister said last. "Where are YOU when he needs you, dear sister?"

"THAT'S IT!" Sonia got out of Sonic's grip and stomped off. "YOU GUYS ARE WALKING HOME! I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN IF IT'S TIRING! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Sonic's ears pinned and he bit his bottom lip as their sister left them in the hall. Ogilvie rolled his eyes, which looked as if he expected the female magenta hedgehog's rant before turning.

"Come on, Nic. Let's go get Mr. Shadow to give us a ride,"

"W-What about…"

"Sonia's a bitch so leave her be in her rant. Manic, on the other hand, will be fine. Now, come on,"

{MEANWHILE}

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in,"

Manic let out a groan, hesitating when he turned the doorknob before pushing the door open.

Knuckles was sitting on his desk, checking the homework given to him by the 7th and 9th Graders as the lime hedgehog slammed the door shut and gloomily took his seat with arms folded. The red echidna looked up from his work and finally noticed the moody hedgehog.

"Oh good, you're here," he stood up from his chair, grabbing a thick brown book and a bundle of papers.

"Let's just get these 'extra lessons' over with," Manic grumbled, leaning back on his chair as he avoided eye contact. "I've got better things to do than this,"

"Like what, exactly?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Hanging our with my best friends out in the mall, that's what,"

"Well," Knuckles went forward. "school is more important than any hangout. I'm sure even your little brother would agree,"

"I just hate this," Manic growled, gritting his teeth.

"Hate what?" Knuckles placed down the book on the hedgehog's desk. "The actual subject or is it just the teacher?"

"Both." Manic huffed, turning his head to ignore the echidna. "The teacher even more."

Knuckles flinched at the cold and harsh yet pain-filled sentence but shrugged it off as he placed the bundle of papers next to the book then went back to his desk. "Read and answer."

Manic watched him leave, feeling a little guilty but he shook it off and went to do the work. As he did, Knuckles kept an eye on him.

"Hoodie down. Jacket off."

"Geez, you sound like my sister now," Manic rolled his eyes but obliged anyway, still not making any eye contact as he stood up.

Unknown to him, Knuckles was watching his every move and was almost about to nose-bleed while he did.

Manic was taking off his jacket, sliding it down his slim arms and curved body then it fell to the floor before the lime hedgehog picked it up and placed it on his chair.

'Damn, that was hotter than I thought…' the echidna gulped, placing a hand to his nose to make sure it wasn't obvious. 'Well, at least things couldn't get any worse…'

But, to either his satisfaction and shock, he was wrong. Manic was wearing a thin sweater under his jacket but it was still hot so he let out a groan and stripped his sweater off.

'Fuuuuck.' Knuckles couldn't help but stare as the groan of his student sounded… different in his ear lobes.

He felt liquid dripping down his chin and when he placed his hand on it, he realized what it was.

Blood from his nose.

'Shit!' He placed a hand over his muzzle and ran out of the classroom. "Stay here. I'll just head to the bathroom,"

"Hmm?" Manic turned to see the teacher slam the door shut so he sighed and sat down again. "Alone again… naturally…"

{MEANWHILE}

Knuckles was leaning against the sink, splashing water at his face, which was turning dark red before he gasped, turning off the sink as he panted and stared at himself in the mirror with wide eyes.

It's been like this for the past three weeks now. He didn't know how and couldn't understand why but for some reason, he was attracted to his student.

Manic was no good in the History of Möbius and was definitely a sticky-fingered troublemaker. In every class, he would take a thing or two from his fellow classmates and wouldn't return them until they realized it was missing.

Well, in almost every class.

In History Class, Knuckles could tell that Manic was trying his best to keep himself steady. The echidna was clueless at first on why the hedgehog was being behaved during his class, despite having the lowest grade in the 10th Grade but after his 'relationship' with Rouge, he found out the reason behind the behavioral change.

And, to his own surprise, he was returning the feelings.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Damn it, Knuckles!" he cursed at himself, gritting his teeth before pounding on the mirror. "You stupid moron! AAARGH!"

…wait, was it too late?

Like a snap, an idea came to his head. A smirk crawled up his muzzle as he straightened himself again.

No. You can still win him over. It's not too late yet.

{MEANWHILE}

"Ugh," Manic tapped his pen on the table, his mind searching and recalling for the correct answers once he started doing the late class works after he finished reading the History book. "great, now my mind's blank. How perfect…"

"Done yet?"

He bluntly turned his head to the voice but the moment he did, his eyes widened so much that his eyeballs almost popped out as his cheeks flushed. 'FUUUCK.'

Knuckles was no longer wearing his teacher's uniform. It was draped over his shoulder like a towel as he wore a emerald green sleeveless shirt that showed off his huge biceps. He changed his jogging pants to ripped jeans that were so torn that his leg biceps were showing too.

Manic wanted to look away but he was left staring, his hazelnut brown eyes wider than saucers as he felt himself hyperventilate because of how the teacher walked in.

Knuckles noticed this but hid the urge to smirk as he walked to his desk.

He was obviously click-baiting the poor hedgehog.

"Uh…" Manic gulped and finally looked down to try to cover his reddened face. "I, um, I'm not done yet…"

"Then better finish your work so things can go smoothly," Knuckles grinned, leaning back on his chair.

Manic's head was filled with confusion but he didn't question it as he began to eagerly answer the questions by eagerly, and forcibly, recalling what he got from the History Book.

After a few minutes, he was able to finish the work so he got up and picked up everything on his desk then he went up to the History Teacher.

"Mr. Knuckles, I'm done," he said, placing everything on the other table. "Can I go now?"

"No, not yet," Knuckles shook his head before straightening himself up again. "Next, we need to check if your answers are correct,"

"How long will that take?" Manic felt irritated, mostly at the fact that the other was still looking hot.

"Depending on how much wrong answers you got," Knuckles smirked, leaning forward as he twirled a red pen. "Ready to start or would you like to waste more time?"

Manic sighed and nodded. He went and stood beside the echidna, who shook his head and moved his chair closer. He grabbed the hedgehog by the waist and pulled him down, forcing the other to land on the echidna teacher's lap. Flushed and flustered by what just happened, the hedgehog student tried to squirm out but Knuckles had a grip on his waist so he couldn't get free.

"Uh… M-Mr. Knuckles…?" Manic was overrun with confusion and slight fear. "W-What is this for…?"

"I'm making sure you ACTUALLY stay and listen to the errors that may be here," Knuckles chuckled. 'And so that you won't leave quickly as soon as we're done.'

With that, they began revising the finished work. There were only a few errors like missing dates and incorrect names but other than that, Knuckles was quite surprised but quite pleased that the lime hedgehog was passing. Manic, on the other hand, felt awkward sitting on his teacher's lap. It wasn't just because he still had a HUGE crush on the echidna but the fact that his ass was near the other's genitalia.

'Oh chaos.' A shiver ran down his spine as his echidna teacher moved closer, setting the manhood right below his rear end. 'FUUUCK. W-What the hell is going on?!'

Knuckles noticed the other getting flushed and embarrassed by the position they were in and smirked then he 'innocently' rocked back and forth. He felt the hedgehog student tense up and when he turned to look at him, Manic was biting his lip while his cheeks were burning.

'He's DEFINITELY being turn on…' Knuckles grinned mischievously before rocking again.

'EEP!' Manic gulped, holding in the urge to moan. 'W-What is he doing?! And why is he doing it?! Why?!'

After a while, Knuckles had stopped paying attention to the worksheets on the desk. Instead, he just gripped on the hedgehog's waist and kept on rocking.

Manic's fear and confusion were increasing as his shake hands were at the sides of the chair. He was trembling and hyperventilating in both discomfort and slight pleasure as he felt his teacher's phallus rub his ass repeatedly. He was trying to hold in his urge to burst but after a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore.

"M-Mr. Knuckles!" he yelled out, standing up so fast that the echidna lost grip.

"Hmm?" Knuckles looked up to see the other shaking before he stood up and leaned over the hedgehog's shoulder. "Is there a problem?~"

Manic felt another shiver run down his spine at the lustful voice of the echidna before he was spun around. His hazelnut brown eyes widened, staring at his teacher's amethyst eyes, and his heart felt as if it would have pounded out of his chest as his cheeks reddened up to the tip of his ears.

"M-Mr. Knuckles…?" He trembled and gulped before yelping when he felt hands in his clothes and around his waist. "Gah! W-What are you—"

He was cut off when Knuckles pressed his lips against his, pushing him back with so much force that he was pinned to the table. Manic was frozen in place as the echidna pushed all of the things off the table then he pressed his lips harder, slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth to French Kiss the lime hedgehog as he groped the fur and attempted to remove the student's clothing.

Manic was still trembling but things felt different. He was feeling more pleasure than fear as he allowed the other to taste him. He let out the moan he was holding in as his eyes slowly closed to relax.

To him, it was a surprise. He would never surrender neither submit himself to anyone. Not even his own family. He would always act his own way and wouldn't let anyone do anything to him but now, he couldn't help but let his teacher take him.

The hedgehog's moan was music to Knuckles's earlobes, sending a ripple of pleasure through his spine as he was able to finally remove the student's shirt. He slipped off the clothing and threw it on the floor then he dragged his tongue down the other's chest.

"Mm… aah~" Manic gasped, panting. "M-Mr. Knuckles…~"

"You like that, don't you?~" Knuckles chuckled before placing his fingers on the soft fur and dragging it across.

"Mm~" Manic couldn't answer, his head spinning in ecstasy as his vision was turning into a blur.

"I knew it~" Knuckles smirked, wrapping his arms around the other then he aimed at the hedgehog's neck.

"M-Mr. Knuckles!~ Aah!~" Manic kept on moaning as the echidna attacked him with licks and hickeys before kissing him again. "Mm~"

"Mm~" Knuckles pulled away, licking his lips. "You taste good~"

He began to remove his shirt, placing it next to Manic's then he continued to touch the student, kissing him and licking his fur until the lime hedgehog was nothing but a moaning mess. As he did, his hands went to Manic's belt before unbuckling it and stripping off the other's pants and shoes.

Manic gasped, surprised by the sudden loss of clothing. His face was flushed with embarrassment as he placed his hands on the echidna's shoulder, snapping out of his pleasure and trying to stop what was happening.

"W-Wait! P-Please…" he bit his bottom lip, feeling like he and his teacher were going to be doing something he knew was wrong and that was coming from him, a hedgehog teen who was a thief.

"What's the matter?~" Knuckles was confused but his lust was still taking over him. "I know you want this~"

"I…" Manic gulped before shaking his head. "Mr. Knuckles, t-this is wrong! P-Please! W-What about Ms. Rouge?!"

Knuckles blinked at him in surprise and realization but soon shook it off and kissed the hedgehog again.

"Manic…~" he pulled away and gazed at the other's hazelnut brown eyes. "Trust me~ I promise I won't let Rouge find out~ Just… trust me~ Please~"

He placed his head on the other's chest and nuzzles his neck. Manic flinched, gulping as his hands hit the air. He was trembling in fear of what might happened if…

No. Manic shivered at the thought of someone saw them like this. It's true, though. He did want this SO badly but… what if they were caught red-handed? His mind were filled with fearful thoughts and consequences but that wasn't the only thing he was worried about.

He wasn't ready yet. He wasn't PHYSICALLY ready yet. He felt like he was mentally ready for this intimate thing but… the thought of what might happen afterwards haunted him…

"Aah!~" he gasped, snapping out of his thoughts the moment he felt how hard the echidna was. "M-Mr, Knuckles…~"

"Mm?~" Knuckles faced him, arms still shaking around his waist.

"P-Please…~" Manic panted with a sigh. "I… I don't know if… if this is a good idea…~"

"Shh~" Knuckles leaned in and stroked the hedgehog's quills gently. "It's okay~ I'll be gentle~ Promise~"

"I—"

"Shh~" Knuckles churred and licked his ears. "Trust me~"

Manic tensed up but soon relaxed when the echidna loosened his grip on his waist.

This was now or never.

"O… Okay…~" he gave a nod and small smile.

Knuckles smiled at the lime one's own smile before pressing his lips on the other again but gentler than the first ones. His arms slithered down and one hand began to play with his tail. Manic moaned in the kiss and the red one grinned in satisfaction before he unbuckled and removed his own pants then pulled away from the kiss.

"Relax~" he whispered as he slowly entered the hedgehog. "It will hurt just a bit~"

"Aah!" Manic gasped at the sudden pain that entered his body.

Knuckles kept entering until his full length was inside. He stopped, letting the other adjust to the size.

Manic kept on panting, his mind telling him to keep calm and that the echidna was letting him adjust to pain. Finally, he was able to relax and groped his teacher's hair-like spines.

Knuckles looked down at him and smiled before beginning to move slowly. Manic's mind was going in another verge of panic but he shook it off and just gripped on the echidna's back. The red one felt no pain from the grip and only felt pleasure as he continued to ram into the hedgehog.

"AAH!~" Manic began screaming, the pain fading away into pleasure and ecstasy. "M-MR. KNUCKLES!~"

"FUUCK~" Knuckles felt a bliss of pleasure running down his spine as he went deeper and faster with every thrust. "You're so tight~"

As they duo had their intimate moment, the lime hedgehog's own manhood began to show. The red echidna noticed it and snickered lustfully. He took it in one hand and began to pump it, sending another round of pleasure to the hedgehog.

"Aah!~ Yes!~" Manic was a moaning mess as he was pounded hard and his member was getting attention.

"Aah~" Knuckles's thrusts became sloppy. "I'm going to cum~"

"M-Me too!~" Manic panted.

With that, semen was released from the smaller phallus, spreading all over the males' chests and stomach. Soon after, the bigger manhood released it's own seed into the younger mobian before being pulled out.

Manic was knocked out in seconds, his arms falling by the sides of his body. Knuckles smiled at how cute the other was before grabbing their clothes. He placed Manic's clothes back on then carried the lime hedgehog to his chair and placed him on so he could rest. He then dressed himself up and began to clean up their mess.


	11. Secret Relationship

11- Secret Relationship

"Mm…" Manic's eyes fluttered open, his vision clearing as his consciousness began to come back to him. "Ugh, what happened…?"

"Hey,"

He turned in surprise to see Knuckles standing next to him and looking down at him with calm amethyst eyes. The lime hedgehog jumped, his muzzle slightly reddening as he moved away a bit.

"M-Mr. Knuckles?!" his eyes widened in shock as he began to tremble. "W-What… just happened?!"

"It's gonna take a while for you to remember," Knuckles chuckled, sitting down beside the other. "but when you do, I already know how to explain anyway,"

"H-Huh?!" Manic was in verge of panic as he was left confused.

He looked around the classroom to get a clue but got nothing. He let out a sigh before placing his hands on his forehead, rubbing it to try to recall ANYTHING. He shut his eyes to focus hard, gathering all of the memories that he had that afternoon.

When he finally remembered what happened, however, his eyes flashed open and widened in horror.

'Shiiit!' he looked up at the echidna with trembling hands. "M-Mr. Knuckles…?"

"Finally remembered?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes," Manic looked down, ashamed before nodding. "I… how…? W-What…? I don't understand, Mr. Knuckles…"

"Manic…" Knuckles cupped the hedgehog's chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. "I can explain…"

"P-Please do," Manic felt tears at the edges of his eyes, knowing the meaning of what they did. "I mean, y-you and Ms. Rouge are… together then you… we had…"

"Manic, listen to me," Knuckles sighed, his face burning to make it a deeper shade of red. "There's a reason why I chose to date Rouge. You see… I'm… gay."

Manic was taken back. "Uh… what? Then why…?"

"I… I was ashamed," Knuckles explained. "Ashamed of what the other teachers might think. I overheard that Rouge had a crush on me so I gave it a shot. But, as you noticed, it only lead to nothing but chaos,"

"Yeah," Manic chuckled. "a lot of chaos,"

"I began to think that my 'relationship' with Rouge was a mistake," Knuckles continued. "And most likely a consequence of faking my sexuality. To be honest, before this year, I thought I was asexual,"

"You thought… you could never love someone in romantic way?"

"Yep but everything changed when I met… you,"

"M-Me?!" Manic's face burnt in surprise.

"Yeah," Knuckles smiled and stroked the other's quills. "when I met you, I realized that… you were different from the other students. Most of the others would fall asleep halfway through the lesson but you? No, you wouldn't. I could tell that you were interested with what I was discussing, even if you couldn't recall everything. At first, I thought you were just trying to pass but seeing that you were getting low scores but was still trying to pay attention, I could tell that you didn't mind if you don't remember anything and everything. You just wanted to listen to me. And you know that I know that it wasn't just with lessons,"

"H-Huh?" Manic tilted his head, confused. "W-What do you mean?"

"I overheard from your brothers and friends that you weren't just interested in the lessons I discuss in class. You were also interested… in me,"

'Damn, I gotta stop telling my brothers and friends my secrets or I swear it'll be the end of me!' Manic thought as his cheeks flushed harder. "O-Oh! S-So you heard…"

"Yeah, I did," Knuckles chuckled. "At first, I didn't think it was true but when I connected the information to how you acted around me, I understood that… it was true. I was surprised but then, at the same time, my heart fluttered. I didn't know why before but… I liked your company. When you got cold with me, I missed it. The truth is, Manic…"

He held the lime hedgehog's hands, catching Manic off-guard before he was pulled close.

"… I love you~"

With that, Knuckles cupped his cheek and pressed his lips against the other. Manic's eyes widened but he slowly gave in, his eyes closing as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the neck of the echidna, who snaked his arms around the hedgehog's waist before pulling him close. They were like that for a few minutes then they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Mr. Knuckles, I love you too," Manic smiled.

Knuckles snickered and rubbed the other's cheek. "Please, Manic, when we're alone, call me Knuckles,"

"Alright," Manic smirked and placed a hand under the echidna's chin. "I love you, Knux~"

"Love you too, Manny~" Knuckles purred before kissing the other again.

When they pulled away, the two began talking to get to know each other better. Knuckles wasn't surprised to hear and know that Manic was arrested for stealing and just let it slide. As for Manic, he wasn't surprised to hear that Knuckles had been teaching for a couple of years, given that he was 27 years old.

Hours passed and when they finally finished talking, they turned to the clock to check the time.

6PM

"Oh, shit!" Knuckles jumped to his feet. "We've stayed too long! You're sister's gonna kill me!"

"Yeah, I agree!" Manic stood up and grabbed his hoodie and sweater. "She's gonna freak out like hell! Let's get going!"

Knuckles snatched his things from the desk then the two rushed out of the classroom. They ran out of the school and headed for Knuckles's car.

"Wait, you're going to take me home?" Manic was surprised.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Knuckles turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I bet Sonia forced you, didn't she?"

"Yes, and no," Knuckles smirked. "I would have asked to take you home anyway,"

He bowed and pointed an arm at the open door in the car. "After you, m'lady~"

Manic rolled his eyes and slightly blushed with a grin.

"Tsk, charmer,"

{LATER}

"Here we are," Knuckles pulled over to the front of the Spiker Residence. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"When else would you see me?" Manic giggled as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Knuckles smiled at him then he cupped his cheek and kissed it gently. "I love you, Manic,"

"I love you too," Manic stroked the echidna's hair-like spines.

He exited the car and waved his teacher goodbye but before he could go, Knuckles grabbed his hand.

"Hmm?" Manic turned to see a paper in his palm.

"It's my number," Knuckles said. "Call and text you later?"

Manic grinned happily and winked in reply. "Definitely,"

With that, he closed the car door and ran inside the house.

X

"Do you think they're all in good terms now?" Sonic asked as he had his lightning-patterned pajamas on while sitting down on his bed.

"Maybe," Ogilvie shrugged as he watched their big brother exit their History Teacher's car and run to enter the house. "I think I have a theory on why but my question would be a 'how?', most likely,"

"Huh?" Sonic was confused, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing you should know about," Ogilvie turned to him. "Come on, let's get to bed before Sonia finds out we're still up,"

X

Manic went through the house and went up the stairs. He snuck past his sister's room and went to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He sighed in relief and placed down his rings then he took off his clothes and entered his closet then he placed on his pajamas with fire patterns all over it and climbed on his bed.

"Alright," he grabbed his phone and piece of paper that was given to him. "time to add him to my contacts,"

He typed in the number and wrote down the name 'Senpai' to avoid shocks from his siblings (most precisely his sister) then began to text.

Manic: Hi, Knux! It's me, Manic!

To his delight, the other replied with a quickness.

Knux: Hey, Manic! Good to hear from you! Let me add you to my contacts

Manic: Okie :)

Meanwhile, with Knuckles, he was adding Manic's number to his phone while Rouge slept beside him. He wrote down the name 'evoL-yM' (My-Love spelled backwards) so his so-called girlfriend wouldn't notice then began to text again.

Knux: All done :)

Manic: Yay! XD

Knux: You at home safe?

Manic: Yep! And my sibs are all asleep so they won't bother me for a while

Knux: Rouge's asleep too but she'll be up later at midnight since she has Club Rouge to open up and administer

Manic: Oh yeah. Kinda forgot that she had another job :P

Knux: Well, guess we gotta go to bed. Goodnight~

Manic: Okie then! Goodnight~

With that, the two shut their phones and went to sleep.


	12. Is It Wrong?

For the rest of week, Manic and Knuckles's relationship blossomed and grew.

Manic constantly had to stay after school to boost up his knowledge for Möbius History. He didn't mind that fact at all. It gave him an opportunity to get closer to Knuckles, who enjoyed the idea just as much. Even late at night, the two were constantly texting each other until 11PM.

Ogilvie, on the other hand, was getting suspicious by his big brother's sudden change of attention and attitude towards the red echidna. He, however, hid it from Sonic, Shadow and Sonia, especially Sonia, until he could find out what it was or at least get a clue on what could his eldest brother be hiding.

Luckily, that weekend, he got his chance.

It was Saturday but Sonia chose to do her work and went to Chaos High for the day. Shadow went to his house to do some spring cleaning and Sonic volunteered to come with him to help. It left him and Manic alone at the house.

{Manic's POV}

"Ah, YASSS!" I cheer and throw my fist in the air as I beat my high score in the video game I've been played for years. "Beat that, younger me's high score!"

I jump and cheer louder, repeatedly raising my fist as I drop my game controller. I keep on celebrating until I feel a painful sensation in my stomach. I place my hand in my mouth before rushing out of my room and into the bathroom, where I headed straight to the sink and began to vomit my lunch.

I've been like this for days now and I have no idea why. I talked to Knuckles about it and he suggested that maybe I was catching a flu. He was even sweet enough to suggest me to the school nurse Ms. Tikal but I thought otherwise. If I caught a flu, I'd only been sneezing and vomiting but I've also been having mood swings and stomach cramps, along with some food changes. I HATE veggies but for some reason, they were starting to taste delicious to me and that got me thinking… what if I was…

"Oh chaos…" my eyes widen as the thought crosses my mind. 'That could explain everything…'

I wash up my vomit with the tap water then I grab the test from the medicine cabinet. I caress it in my hands gently, a nervous lump clogging my throat as I sit down on the toilet.

Alright… this is now or never…

{Ogilvie's POV}

"Ugh," I hit my head against my desk. "I'm getting sick of this. I need to figure this out or I'll never sleep! Ever!"

I groan and rub my sleepless eyes before getting up to fly over to my big brother's bedroom.

"Manic?" I knock on the door. "You in there?"

No answer so I just turn the doorknob and push open the door to enter. I look around to see the place a mess as the video game console was still on.

Typical Manic. Leaving his room a complete mess! Argh!

I facepalm before flying inside to clean up.

What? It's a habit. If I see a mess, I CANNOT control myself to clean it up. It just triggers me!

As I did, however, I hear a buzzing noise. Confused, I stuff the game console inside a drawer and quickly turn to my big brother's desk to see his phone. I see a message on his notifications and when I checked who it was from, I gasp in shock.

'Senpai'?! Who the hell is this 'Senpai'?!

I check the number and realize that I didn't know whose it was but I was still determined to know so I scroll up and up to try to get a glimpse of a name. When I did, it made me freak.

Mr. Knuckles is his 'Senpai'?! What the fucking hell?! I was right all along, wasn't I?!

I face-palm, clawing my quills angrily before scrolling down to check the recent message.

Knux: Hey, Manny, you doing okay now? :(

'Wait, what?' An uncomfortable chill runs down my spine as I read the message.

What does Mr. Knuckles mean by 'okay now'? Has Manic been ill this whole week?! Why didn't he tell us?! Why didn't I notice?!

Before I could do anything else, however, a scream cuts through my train of thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Manic!" I keep his phone in my pocket and zoom out with a flash.

{Normal POV}

Manic trembled in fear and his hazelnut brown eyes were wide as saucers as he shakily held the positive test in his hands. His back was against the bathroom door while his head was down. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall as he hugged his knees with tears in his eyes.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It couldn't be a mistake either, considering what he and Knuckles did earlier that week but he couldn't believe how stupid he was to let it happen. Sure, he's done a lot of dumb and brainless things but this one had just hit him straight in the head.

"No, no, no, no, no…" he began to hyperventilate, his mind spinning in fear as his vision was getting shaky and blurry. "This can't be…"

"Manic?!" From the other side, Ogilvie was banging on the bathroom door, desperate to see his big brother. "What's going on in there?!"

"Go away, Gil!" Manic snapped, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. 'Damn it! Mood swings again!'

"Geez, what's up with your attitude?!" Ogilvie knocked on the door again. "Manic, I'm just worried about you! Open this door!"

"No! I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No, I won't! Open this door or I'll…" Ogilvie gulped, knowing that none of this was gonna end well. "…I'll tell Sonia about your relationship with Mr. Knuckles!"

Manic froze, shocked, but after a while, his mood swings took over, switching his emotion to bewildered to enraged. He banged against the door, causing Ogilvie to jump and fall to the floor on the other side of the door.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT, YOU LITTLE STALKER?!"

"Y-Your phone," Ogilvie replied, panting in fear before floating back up then he took out his big brother's phone from his pocket. "Look, I'm sorry but your actions were getting suspicious so I had to investigate! Anyway, Mr. Knuckles is worried about you so please, I'll give back your phone and shut my mouth if you tell me what's going on with you! Please!"

"Argh…" Manic bit his bottom lip, his emotion switching from anger to fear and worry then he burst into tears and began to wail.

"Manic, wait!" Ogilvie knocked on the door. "Don't cry like that, bro. It's just… I'm worried about you and…"

"Is it… is it wrong…?" Manic sniffled his tears. "Is that… is that why your threatening me…? Is it… that wrong…?"

Ogilvie sighed. "No, not really. It's just that… it's pedophilia…"

"But… we're only 9 years apart!"

"As long as the love relationship is between a student and a teacher, it's still considered pedophilia. I don't know how but that's the law. It's trash, I know, but Sonia follows it strictly. As for me, it's not bad as long as it's below 10 years apart,"

"But don't you have a crush on Sir Lancelot, who's 30 years old? Isn't that 15 years apart?"

"Uh…" Ogilvie gulped, his face burning in embarrassment. "T-That's different! I'M not in a REAL relationship with him! It's just a little crush! Anyway, DON'T change the topic here, Manny!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Manic's mood swings kicked in to emotional. "Please… just leave me alone…"

He sunk back into tears, hugging his knees close. Ogilvie bit his bottom lip, worried at the sound of crying coming his usually calm brother.

"Look," he sighed. "just… tell me what's wrong… I have a feeling something's been up with you lately and… you wouldn't even get a check-up or something…"

Manic sniffled his tears and threw the test below the door. It entered through the small opening and had stopped below Ogilvie. The lime-eyed azure hedgehog floated down at it to see what it was. When he finally realized what the situation was, he gasped, nearly screaming.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"…y-yes…" Manic wiped his tears from his misty eyes.

"Oh, and let me guess, with MR. KNUCKLES'S CHILD?!"

"YES!" Manic banged his fist against the door, wailing as his tears fell once more. "NOW CAN YOU STOP MAKING THINGS WORSE?! Please…"

He laid on the floor and gently curled up to a ball. His cries didn't stop, the tiles of the bathroom floor soaking with his tears.

From outside, Ogilvie let out a sigh then he grabbed the test and placed a hand on the door. "Look, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that… Manic… brother… you're 18 years old. You're in the 10th Grade at school, PREGNANT with your TEACHER'S child. I might seem mean pointing it out to you but… I'm just worried for you… and the baby…"

"I get the baby but… why me?"

"Manny, listen," Ogilvie shook his head. "First of all, we don't even know if your body will be stable enough to deliver a baby. You're just 18, after all. You could die easily because of simple blood loss. Second, even if you CAN do it, what if Mr. Knuckles doesn't accept it? What if he leaves you after this? If that happens, how will you get a good job to work for your child when you haven't graduated college? And if you're still planning to go to school, how can you continue your studies, knowing that your child will be at home alone since the rest of us have school and Sonia has work?

"All I'm trying to say is that this will be a big thing for you, Manic. Really, it will. I can help you with it but Sonic and Sonia? Sonic will accept it, I'm sure but Sonia will DEFINITELY kick you out of the house,"

"So…" Manic sniffled his tears. "you're telling me to get rid of the child and abort it instead?"

"What? No!" Ogilvie face-palmed. "No, no, no, no, NO! Bad idea! It will ruin your reproductive system and you'll be in pain twice as much! No, what I'm trying to say is that you should have a plan. Killing the baby is a big NO. Just… plan things out so that your child can have a life as great or probably even better than yours,"

"Do you… really think it would work?"

"Well," Ogilvie smiled. "with a little help, it might,"

Manic thought about it as he shakily stood up. He placed a hand on the doorknob then he turned it and pulled, seeing Ogilvie floating in front of him. The lime hedgehog sighed and nodded with a smile.

"Okay,"

{THAT NIGHT}

"G'Night, Gil," Sonic yawned before falling into slumber.

"G'Night," Ogilvie watched his older triplet brother deeply sleep then he flew out of bed and out in the halls.

He made sure Sonia was asleep in her room and Shadow was asleep in the Guest Room before heading over to Manic's room. The lights were still on as he entered and shut the door quietly, locking it. Manic turned when he heard him and grinned.

"Are Sonic, Sonia and Shadow asleep yet?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yep." Ogilvie held a thumbs up before floating to his big brother's side. "So, planned anything yet?"

"Yeah, I did," Manic grabbed the paper on his desk and showed it to his little brother. "So, I was thinking that on Monday, during lunch, I sneak to Knuckles's Office before he leaves for his lunch to show him the pregnancy test. If he accepts, it'll be up to him on what to do. If he doesn't then…"

He sighed, lowering the paper as a tear rolls down his eye. "… I… I've got nothing in plan for that…"

Ogilvie watched his brother fall into despair. He groaned, shaking his head before placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "I got a back-up plan for your plan. Now, here's what we gotta do…"

{MONDAY}

"…and I'll make sure to bring him back before lunch ends!" Manic told Sonic as he pushed Ogilvie on his wheelchair.

"Alright!" Sonic waved with a smile, walking the opposite direction from his brothers. "I'll tell Mr. Shadow! Bye!"

"Sonic is so naive sometimes," Ogilvie commented once they were far from their brother.

"I know," Manic shook his head. "We'll need to help him out but for now, we just gotta go with the flow,"

They went down to the second floor and spotted the History Coordinator Office. They advanced to it and stopped at the door.

"Here we go," the lime hedgehog took a deep breath. "Man, I'm scared…"

"Hey, it's okay," Ogilvie placed a hand on his big brother's. "We know the plan so everything's gonna be alright, m'kay?"

Manic nodded then he held out a fist and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!" their History Teacher's voice rang from the other side of the door.

Hand trembling, the lime hedgehog reached for the knob. Ogilvie shook his head at his brother's worry and squeezed the hand he was already holding.

"Take a deep breath and go for it," he instructed.

"A-Alright…" Manic turned the doorknob, taking a deep breath before twisting it and pushing open the door.

They entered the office to see Knuckles behind a desk with tons of paperwork. He looked and was relieved to see his lover but had to hold himself back after seeing that Manic wasn't alone. Despite his efforts, Ogilvie could see his held back and wanted to face-palm right there and then.

"Ah, Manic and Ogilvie Spiker," Knuckles cleared his throat to act professional as he stood up. "What brings you to my office?"

"First of all," the youngest Spiker spoke up bluntly with a grunt. "I'll just close the freaking door so we can have some privacy,"

He motioned two of his fingers forward and the wind slammed the door shut, locking it tightly with a click. The echidna jumped in surprise as the hedgehogs moved closer to his desk.

"Second," Ogilvie went on. "can you clear your desk, Mr. Knuckles? We're going to have a serious talk here,"

"Uh… sure…?" Knuckles was confused but just grabbed the stacks of paper and placed them below his desk. "Now, what do you want to talk about, Ogilvie?"

"It's about you and Manic," the echidna went stiff. "Calm down, Mr. Knuckles. I DO know about your relationship but I'm not against it so calm the freak down,"

"Um…" Knuckles looked to the lime hedgehog. "Did you…?"

"No, he found out himself through our texts," Manic sighed.

"Oh…"

"THAT isn't why we came here, though," Ogilvie urged on, pushing his big brother in front of him. "Go on, Manny. Tell him!"

"G-Gil!" Manic's muzzle burnt in embarrassment as he ended up being in front of their History Teacher's desk.

Knuckles's face twisted in concern before standing up and approaching the other. He placed a hand on his shoulder and used his other hand to lift his chin to face him.

"Manic? What's going on?" the echidna questioned. "What do you need to tell me?"

Tears were at the rims of Manic's eyes as his fear and nervousness overwhelmed his being. His body trembled while his eyes froze and widened.

"I… um… uh…"

Shakily, he grabbed a box from his pocket and held it out. Knuckles tilted his head before gently taking the box in his hands. He carefully opened it and gasped when he saw the positive pregnancy test.

"Wait… is this…?"

"Y-Yes, it is," Manic nodded as soon as he gathered enough courage to speak clearly. "It's a pregnancy that I… I took. And y-yes, Knux. I'm pregnant,"

Knuckles's jaw dropped. He was left frozen, trying to process everything that was happening so fast that it was hard to catch up.

Manic could see the shock look on his boyfriend's face. He gulped, worried that his world will end there and then. He was trembling again while tears were starting to fall from the rims of his eyes.

Ogilvie watched the dramatic scene in front of him. Honestly, he would have told them to drop the drama and make a decision but this time, he was worried. Worried for his big brother and the situation they were currently in. Whatever happens there will affect whatever will happen in the future.

There was silence. Nothing could be heard except Manic's sobs. It was hard to stay quiet when you're afraid to lose the only person that you love.

Finally, Knuckles closed the box and placed it down on the table. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down but was still left speechless by the news. He wanted to speak but the words couldn't process in his brain and mouth.

Manic's heart clenched with sadness, his mood swings going haywire. He tried to stop himself from shaking but his body wouldn't respond. His legs gave away and he fell on his knees, crying.

"Oh no…" Ogilvie moved his wheelchair beside his brother and rubbed the other hedgehog's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. Calm down, Manny…"

Knuckles bit his bottom lip, guilty at what's happening. He came forward and knelt down at his lover then he wrapped his arms around him.

"Manic… Shh~" he soothed him, stroking his quills then he pulled away a bit and rubbed the lime one's tears with his thumb. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I AM surprised that you're pregnant but then, it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be so I'm going to accept this. Besides…"

He kissed his forehead. "…I love you, Manic. I'll always will…"

"R-Really?" Manic sniffled his tears as he looked up, their eyes meeting.

"Really and truly," Knuckles pressed his lips against his lover's.

The lime hedgehog kissed back, his arms shaking around the neck of the echidna, who wrapped his around the other's waist and pulled the other close.

Ogilvie simply watched them, a happy tear running down his eye as he smiled.

'This isn't wrong. This isn't a mistake at all. This was destiny…'


	13. Hiding Out

"Are you okay, Manny?" Knuckles held his lover close to him as they sat on the dusty couch of the apartment they hid in. "Is the baby okay too?"

"Y-Yeah…" Manic took deep breaths, sitting on the echidna's lap then he turned to his little brother, who was on his wheelchair and staring out the window. "Gil, are you… feeling okay?"

"N-N… Y-Yes…" Ogilvie's voice shook in reply, his tears still choking him before he wiped them. "I'm fine. Just… thinking."

Sonic watched his little brother from the dining room, his eyebrows furrowed as he had a tearful expression. Shadow was beside him, his back leaning against the table as he had his arms crossed and his mind was up in the clouds.

On one hand, Rouge deserved to be cheated on. She had cheated and left him with no hesitation or guilt of some sort. She shed no tears nor did she try to defend their love. She made it perfectly clear that she only loved him for his money. Nothing else.

But on the other hand, what Knuckles did was just was wrong. Not only did he cheat on Rouge and destroyed their friendship but he also fell in love, fucked, and impregnated a student. It was pedophilia, through the School Rules and the Laws of Möbius.

'I can't side with him.' the ebony one gritted his teeth. 'He's done so much to hurt me and to hurt everyone else around him!'

His rage soften, however, when he gazed over at Sonic, who looked as if trouble dawned upon him while watching his brothers and his History Teacher suffer. Shadow let out a silent sigh and shook his head.

For many weeks now, he was getting strange feelings when it came to the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog. It always made him happy to see him happy and whenever he was sad, he'd have the urge to do anything to make him happy again. His azure fur was soft, his bright and enthusiastic emerald eyes were full of light and energy while his attitude was innocent and pure at heart.

'No, I can't go against them either.' he argued with himself. 'Sonic was never to be mixed into this. He's just an innocent little hedgehog who wants everyone to be happy. He DESERVES to see and have a happy family. If I backstab him now, who knows what'll happen… I don't want to try to know…'

He turned his head to Ogilvie, whose fists were clenched tightly as he still stared out the window. The glass reflected his tearful face and misty eyes as he sobbed a quietly as he could.

'Poor guy.' Shadow gave a soft groan. 'He was the one sick with cancer for 9 years yet he was blamed for all their misfortunes. I have to admit; Sonia did a terrible job keeping their family together. I thought she was already working hard and sacrificing herself but I guess I was wrong. All of this was because Ogilvie got sick and one of their mothers died of depression. Heck, why didn't Sonia become a doctor or a nurse to help on healing her own little brother? It could've reduced the situation, actually…'

"M-Mr. Shadow?"

The ebony teacher snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see the innocent azure one look up at him, his eyes begging and pleading for comfort as tears threatened to fall by it's rims.

"S-Sonic, what's wrong?" Shadow cupped his cheeks.

"A-Are we criminals now?" Sonic replied in tearful hiccups as his face lightly blushed at the other's warm hands. "I… I mean, we're hiding out f-from Sir Lancelot and p-probably from the police j-just because of what h-happened…"

"We're not criminals, Sonic," Ogilvie turned his wheelchair to face his brother. "We're just… not really understood by others around us. I mean, you accept Manic and Knuckles's relationship, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do," Sonic nodded, his eyes brightening when he turned to his big brother. "Aw, you and Mr. Knuckles look so cute together, Manny! And you two are having a baby? Yay! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"An uncle?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "At the age of 15?"

"If Sonia had a child already then there would have been no difference," Ogilvie shrugged.

"You guys didn't really have to come," Knuckles spoke out, his eyes glancing at Sonic and Shadow. "If you guys can't handle hiding out from the police then you can go, especially you, Shadow,"

"Hmm?!" Shadow was taken back with wide eyes. Was his doubts too obvious or too cliche?

"Shadow," Knuckles sighed. "I know that you're not okay with this. I know that… you still don't forgive me for what I did. And that going against your brothers and father isn't what you want. I know that this is all too much for you so if you want to go then go and leave,"

Shadow gulped. He turned to the others and realized that Sonic has his eyes on him tearfully, trying to hold back his urge to tear up or burst into tears. Guilt hit him immediately and he let out a frustrated sigh before straightening himself.

"Sonic, I'm thirsty," he said. "Can you please check if there's water in here?"

Sonic's eyes lit up. He smiled and saluted.

"Okie, Mr. Shadow!" he ran off to the kitchen, leaving the others to talk.

Knuckles stood up, letting Manic down on the couch. He advanced towards his ex-friend But was immediately caught off-guard when the ebony one grabbed him by the collar. The lime hedgehog gasped.

"Knux!" he wanted to stand up to help but his little brother held him back.

"Let them be." Ogilvie solemnly told him. "This is necessary."

"Listen here and listen good, Knuckles Emerald," Shadow scowled, glaring daggers at the red echidna. "I DO NOT like this, not one little bit. I fucking HATE this shitty situation YOU got ME in and I HATE having to go along with YOU in the midst of your desperation. But…"

He turned ahead, avoiding eye contact as his ears pinned and his cheeks let out a small blush. "…if me being here will make Sonic happy and comfortable then I WILL stay. Stay to help. Stay to hide from my family, Rouge and Sonia. Stay for Sonic… and only Sonic…"

"I wonder why," Ogilvie chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Shadow's muzzle burnt as his eyes shrunk and twitched in irritation. He let go of Knuckles, who crawled back to his lover's side and watched as the ebony teacher faced the youngest Spiker.

"W-What does that suppose to mean?!" he snarled.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Shadow. Don't play dumb with me," Ogilvie smirked. "I know you like Sonic,"

"H-He's my student, Ogilvie! Th-That's why—"

"—and so am I, Mr. Shadow. I'm your student too and I'm still curing from cancer but you focus more on my optimistic, innocent older triplet brother,"

"I, uh…" Shadow fell silent, his face burning to the tip of his ears.

Manic noticed this and giggled while Knuckles held in his urge to burst out laughing. The ebony hedgehog gave them warning glares before facing the window and crossing his arms in defeat.

"Just because I care for him more than any other student doesn't mean…"

"EEEEEEE!!!" A squeal from the kitchen made the group jump in surprise.

They blinked at each other for a while then they turned to see Sonic running out of the kitchen, a wide, bright smile stretched across his face as he jumped and twirled.

"GIIIIIIIL!" he hopped to his little brother and hugged him as tight as he could. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE WERE IN RIC'S SECRET APARTMENT!"

"We're in… what?!" Shadow, Knuckles and Manic ran to the nearest window and gasped.

They were standing in a building that was invisible and untouchable from the outside. No one noticed it and mostly went past the building with ease. From inside, when the trio looked down and outside the window, it was as if their window or apartment was floating in midair!

"Yeah, we're in Maurice's secret hideout apartment," Ogilvie confirmed, making the three turn to him as he tried to pry his older triplet brother off of him. "I knew the police and Mr. Doom have never found it so I thought it was a perfect place for us to lay low for a while,"

"And you've known about this hidden apartment for how long now?" Manic narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother.

"A few days ago," Ogilvie replied. "Ric's pet crystal eagle showed me the place,"

"Eagle's still alive?!" Sonic asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he is. He's making sure we're okay, just as Ric would do if he was out of prison,"

"So that's how you came up with this plan…" Manic grinned. "You really know how to think two steps ahead, little bro,"

"Always do," Ogilvie winked at them then he turned his wheelchair away. "It's getting late. We should get to bed. There are two rooms here; one with a bunk bed and another with a queen-sized bed. I'll take the couch,"

"You sure, Gil?" Sonic asked, clearly concerned. "You're kinda… not in the right condition to sleep on the couch…"

"And you have better taste when it comes to beds," Ogilvie rolled his eyes. "Just go, Nic. I'll be fine. You and Mr. Shadow can take the bunk beds. Manic, I know that you and Knuckles want to sleep together so you guys take the queen-sized bed,"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Manic playfully saluted then he dragged his boyfriend to the halls to find the room.

Ogilvie chuckled as they left then he turned the wheelchair to face his older triplet brother and their Biology Teacher. Sonic's face was still full of worry so the youngest placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nic, I'll be fine." Ogilvie reassured then he lowered his voice and grinned cheekily. "Go on and… you know, have a little 'moment' with your little crush~"

"G-Gil!" Sonic's face burnt in embarrassment.

"Hmm?" Ogilvie batted his eyelashes innocently and giggled then he turned his brother around and pushed him towards the ebony teacher. "Now go! Sleep with him!"

"W-Woah!" Sonic lost his balance and stumbled to fall.

Shadow noticed this and his instincts immediately took action. He leaned over and was able to grab the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog before he could fall.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh… y-yeah…" Sonic replied with a nod, his face reddening in embarrassment.

"You sure? You want me to… carry you to the bed…?"

"Um…" Sonic fell silent, his eyes wide.

"He sure needs to," Ogilvie chuckled, turning his wheelchair around to head to the kitchen. "It may… ease him through all this…"

"Yeah, I think so too," Shadow nodded and lifted Sonic up, carrying him bridal style. "Let's go an rest up. We've had a LONG afternoon…"

Sonic fell silent, his embarrassment looming around him while his face was as red as a tomato. He gave his brother a death glare as he was carried off. Ogilvie merely rolled his eyes then he rolled his wheelchair back to the window with his head down.

He NEVER expected this to happen to them. Sure, he expected Manic to be the first to get a child since his big brother had always been hating school and watching lots of romance on TV and the Internet but he would have NEVER imagined him to actually have the child of their TEACHER. He was upset with his big brother for this but he knew he couldn't turn back time to stop Knuckles from impregnating him since he knew that the lime hedgehog wouldn't listen. All he could do now was hope. Hope that there was something good that will come in the future from all of this harsh reality.

He felt tears roll down his eyes as he began to sob, his tears hiccuped and his heart breaking with every cry.

His big sister disappointed him even more than his big brother. She was the eldest, after all. Sure, she had strived to finish school to get a job quickly for Manic and Sonic but the thing he HATED about it was that as she did so, she had also began to change from a caring big sister to a nagging mother. He had no idea why she would act like their mother when she isn't. They weren't her children. It was just so confusing…

Suddenly, there was a pecking sound and Ogilvie looked up in surprise to see the crystal eagle again. He blinked at the creature before wiping the tears from his eyes then he placed a hand on the glass.

 _"Eagle, Ric… if you can hear me, please. Help us…"_


	14. Guess Who’re Out?

**_A/N Warning: Sexual Harassment, Child Abuse (well if you count someone as innocent as Sonic here then yea, it's child abuse) And Pedophilia_**

 **{DAYS LATER}**

"ARGH!" Black Doom Quills, father or Shadow, Mephiles, Lancelot, and Eclipse and the owner of Chaos High, Mental Chaos And Chaos Prison, clawed his quills as he threw one of the papers on his desk into the trash, causing his eldest to jump in shock. "HOW CAN SHADOW DO THIS?! HE KNOWS THE RULES I PLACE IN THE SCHOOL AND THE LAWS I PLACE IN THIS CITY AS THE MAYOR AND CHIEF POLICE!"

"It was a shock to me too, father," Lancelot sighed. "I thought that he'd side with us but he disappeared with Knuckles, Manic, Ogilvie, and Sonic. He didn't even bother to fight back. He went willingly,"

"EXACTLY what makes me madder than ever!" Doom clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "HE KNOWS THAT KNUCKLES AND MANIC'S RELATIONSHIP IS PEDOPHILIA, EVEN IF THEY'RE ONLY 9 YEARS APART! AND HE KNOWS THAT OGILVIE'S EXCESSIVE GOSSIP IS ILLEGAL AND WRONG! WHY DOES HE SIDE AGAINST THE LAW WHEN HE'S THE SON OF THE ONE MAKES THESE LAWS?!"

"Maybe to watch over Sonic? I… I don't know…"

"Sonic…?" Doom turned to face his eldest. "Why would he need to if that boy sided with his OWN brothers against MY laws?!"

"W-Well…" Lancelot cleared his throat and stood straight, holding out another paper. "from the research we got from Rouge and Sonia, Sonic doesn't know ANYTHING about what's going on, nor does he have a clue about what their situation,"

"SO WHY WOULD HE SIDE WITH THEM THEN?!" Doom snarled.

"B-Because they're his brothers, father," Lancelot gulped, looking away. "Sonia stated that her brothers side more on each other than her,"

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHITTY BASTARDS!" Doom flipped his table and kicked the trashcan. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE ASSHOLES, I'M GOING TO RIP THEM TO BITS, ESPECIALLY SHADOW! I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHAOS, IF THERE'S GOING TO BE ANOTHER WRONG THING THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO RUIN MY DAY, I'M GONNA—"

"Mr. Doom! Mr. Doom!" suddenly, an officer ran into the office, a bundle of paperwork in his hands as his facial expression looked alarmed and frightened. "I've got news from Chaos Prison and it's not good!"

"FUCKING HELL, WHY?!" Doom face-palmed and shook his head, clawing on his quills. "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!"

"Two despicable creatures escaped, sir. The Crystal Murderer and the Pedo Rapist,"

"WHAT?!"

 **{MEANWHILE}**

"Oh boy…" Manic shut the fridge door and groaned. "KNUUUX! There's nothing to eat and I'm starving!"

'Shit!' Knuckles gulped, looking up from his newspaper as he bit on his bottom lip. "We haven't gone shopping yet, sweetie!"

"THEN GO SHOPPING! LET ME STARVE AND I SWEAR THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DIRE!"

"Oh Chaos," Knuckles shuddered. "I love him but his mood swings are getting worse…"

"You think?" Shadow chuckled, rolling his eyes at the echidna as he sat on the couch and read his own newspaper while the other sat on the dining room chair. "Who said having a pregnant lover would be easy?"

"Gotta do what he says before he kills you, Mr. Knuckles," Ogilvie rolled his wheelchair from the hallway and into the living room.

"I know but I… don't really know how to go grocery shopping," Knuckles scratched the back of his head. "Only mom and my sister Tikal went shopping. I always stay at home,"

"I'll go shopping!" Sonic volunteered as he jumped up from another couch. "I LOVE shopping!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Nic?" Ogilvie raised an eyebrow at his older triplet brother. "The store's a bit far, plus the police are on the look-out…"

"I'll be fine!" Sonic reassured his youngest brother. "I'll just run to the store, buy the food that we need then rush back here. I'll do it better tonight so the police can't see me,"

"That's a stupid idea, Nic. What if you can't find the apartment?"

"I will, Gil. Don't worry about me!"

"Well…" Ogilvie groaned. "…fine but you aren't going out alone,"

"You and Manny aren't in good condition to go with me," Sonic shrugged.

"And I need to hide from Manic before he KILLS me," Knuckles shivered.

"Alright, but what about…" Ogilvie pointed to their ebony teacher, whose focus was on the newspaper he read.

Sonic felt his face warm up. On one hand, he could spend more time with his favorite teacher/crush but on the other hand… Shadow might not be interested. He might be annoyed, even. Why bother, right?

"It's okay, Gil," Sonic waved his brother off. "I'll be fine! I'm a grown boy now, remember? A 15 year old with the power of speed and enthusiasm!"

'The "grown-boy" part is the exact problem…' Ogilvie shook his head with a grunt. "Nic, I'm just saying…"

"Just need the money and I'll be set!" Sonic grinned confidentially.

"Here," Knuckles handed the cash from his pocket. "That's the last of my salary. You better not lose it,"

"I won't!" Sonic placed it in his pocket and marched proudly out the door. "See ya guys late!"

"Nic—!" But the door slammed before Ogilvie could even finish his sentence. "…fucking shit."

He glared at Knuckles, who shrugged and looked away, then he turned to Shadow and swiped the newspaper from his hands.

"Hey!" Shadow growled but was caught off-guard when the lime-eyed azure hedgehog suddenly smacked his head. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You're a complete ass." Ogilvie snarled. "A complete ass that was so busy reading the news that you didn't even see Sonic leave to go shopping,"

"What?!" Shadow's eyes widened in horror. "Sonic went out to shop?!"

"Yeah, and he went alone,"

"HE WHAT?!"

 **{MEANWHILE}**

WOOSH! A blue blur sped towards a nearby 24-hour shop.

"Woah!" The heels of Sonic's shoes screeched as he came to a stop. "Yes! Made it!"

He entered through the door and was immediately greeted by shelves and cashiers. He blinked in surprise before shrugging then he grabbed a shopping cart and went to the aisles to grab the food they needed.

 _Unbeknownst to him, a familiar shadow was watching him from the glass window…_

 **{LATER}**

"Thank you!" Sonic waved the shop clerks goodbye as he left the store with a bag of food. "Now, time to head back,"

He whistled a tune as he walked, shaking his head from side to side to the tune whistled. He kept on walking and walking in peace until he heard footsteps from behind him. He froze, coming to a stop and so did the footsteps. There was a total moment of silence, Sonic's emerald eyes searching the dark streets for anyone who could be following him but it was too dark for him to see. With a shrug, he continued on yet he stopped once more to hear the footsteps getting closer to him.

"H-Hello?" He looked about, his eyebrows furrowed in fear. "I-Is anyone there?"

No response came. Sonic gulped and slowly walked a little further but the footsteps came. More and faster as they neared him. His eyes widened before he began to keep going, picking up the pace as he began to run, faster and faster.

Suddenly, he was swiped from the streets and into an alley way. He yelped in shock as he was pinned to the wall by a hooded being, his bag dropped far from him.

"W-Who are you?!" Sonic demanded, his voice quivering in fright. "I… I've got no money, I swear! I used it all for shopping!"

"I don't want your money." The creature spoke, clutching it's hood. "I want… you."

The hood was removed and Sonic gasped at the familiar hedgehog in front of him with azure fur, stream of brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes…

"U-Uncle Jules?!" Sonic's lips quivered in fear. "H-How are you…"

"…out of prison?" Jules Spiker, eldest brother of Sonic's biological mother, Bernadette Spiker, smirked down at his nephew. "Easy. I just knew that I had to get out to find you and your brothers~"

As he talked, one of his hands kept Sonic pinned while the other slipped down to his waist. Sonic began to panic, squirming to be free as tears threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Uncle, please…" he snatched one of his hands and placed it in front of him. "I… I just want to go… in peace…"

"Oh, you will~" Jules grabbed the other roughly by the waist and smacked him to the wall. "IF you will cooperate with me~"

"N-No!" Sonic tried pushing away, with both of his hands this time. "S-Stop! P-Please!"

"I said cooperate with me!" Jules kept the other still, locking his arms around the younger one's as he gripped his chin. "Hold still, you little bitch.~"

Sonic felt hot tears fall from his eyes as he attempted to turn away, shutting his eyes tight. He was shaking, his voice shivering as his teeth quivered. His eyes widened again, however, when he felt lips roughly pressed against his own.

"Mm!" he turned his head away but the older hedgehog just grabbed his chin to turn back before squeezing his cheeks, forcing his lips open and snaking a slimy tongue inside.

Sonic whimpered, still trying to get free as his pedophile uncle tasted his mouth. He bit the tongue, causing Jules hiss and pull his tongue out as Sonic spat out the saliva from the criminal.

"Gah! Fucking whore!" Jules growled and slapped him. "You'll pay for that!"

He pinned Sonic to the ground and dragged his tongue all over his nephew's neck.

Sonic tried to scream for help but his uncle covered his mouth with one hand while unbuttoning his shirt with the other. He was gagged tightly but he was able to cry out loud, hoping someone, anyone, would be out to hear his faint cries to rescue him.

Before Jules could unbutton the last button on Sonic's shirt, there was a huge… BOOM!

"Huh?" Jules turned and his eyes widened in horror. "Holy shit—!"

SMACK! A gust of strong, crystal wind blew against him, sending him flying to the dumpster.

Sonic struggled to crawl to his groceries, grabbing them then he weakly and tearfully looked up to see his rescuer. He gasped.

"R-Ric…?"

Maurice Spiker, Sonic and Ogilvie's eldest triplet brother and the most dangerous crystal-wielding killer in the whole world (possibly), stood before him, his eyes glowing full-on pinkish-purple as crystals grew beside his feet. His pet, Eagle, was with him, perched on his shoulder as he glared down at their uncle.

"LeAvE hIm AlOnE!" he roared out, sending another crystal wind at Jules, who attempted to leave but was thrown back into the dumpster.

Maurice huffed before turning to his brother. He bent down to his eye level and held out a hand.

"Are you okay, Nic?" he whispered to not scare the other.

Sonic shook his head and immediately grabbed onto his older brother, his bag of food in one hand while the other wrapped around the eldest triplet.

Maurice was caught off-guard but instead of pushing away, like he usually does because he HATED hugs, he just embraced his younger brother more, lifting him up to carry him as Sonic cried on his shoulder.

"MAURICE!" The older brother turned with fiery eyes to see Jules escape the dumpster with a snarl look on his face. "HE'S MINE! I GOT HIM FIRST!"

"He'S nOt YoUrS!" Maurice growled and stomped his foot, sending crystals at their uncle, who was blasted into the air and back inside the dumpster. "aNd He WiLl NeVeR bE yOuRs!"

With that, he used his crystal mist to disappear with his pet and his brother.

Jules watched them leave before letting out an angry roar.

"ARGH! FUCKING ASSES! I WILL FIND YOU! ALL OF YOU!"

 **{MEANWHILE}**

"HOW DID I NOT SEE HIM LEAVE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Shadow was clawing his quills, frustrated as he paced around the living room with gritted teeth. "AND HE STILL ISN'T BACK! WHAT IF HE GOT HURT?! WHAT IF THE POLICE GOT TO HIM?! WHAT IF—?!"

His rants and questions went on and on. Ogilvie watched from his wheelchair, his expression full of annoyance while Knuckles watched from a couch, shaking his head as Manic slept on his shoulder, with his stomach growling, which made him drool in his sleep.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. Shadow was immediately alerted. He straightened himself up and sped to the door, standing beside it as another knock came.

"Who's out there?!" the ebony one growled.

"Take a wild guess," a familiar voice came from outside.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. It kinda SOUNDED like Sonic but then… something didn't feel right with his voice…

"Just open the door, Mr. Shadow." Ogilvie groaned.

"Fine…" Shadow sighed then he reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Finally!"

Everyone gasped and Manic woke up from his sleep with wide eyes as they all stared at the newcomer, who just entered the apartment and shut the door with a sleeping Sonic and a bag of groceries in his arms.

"Hey,"

Ogilvie had tears roll down his cheeks as he felt his world stop in motion while Manic placed a hand on his mouth as he gasped.

"M-Maurice…?"

Maurice smiled. He placed Sonic on the other couch and placed the bag on the coffee table then he walked over to his other brothers.

"Hey, Manny," he placed a hand on his big brother's shoulder then he bent down to the eye-level of his his big brother's stomach. "And hello to you, Manic's little bundle of joy. Heard you were around. Hope to see you out soon,"

"Oh, Ric…" Manic let out a chuckle before pulling his younger brother into a hug. "I missed you,"

"Missed you too, big bro," Maurice embraces his eldest brother back, feeling the family warmth in his arms then he pulled away and turned to their little brother.

Ogilvie looked as if he was going to have another breakdown. Both hands were on his mouth as he was shaking and his tears were just rolling down his cheeks.

Manic looked concerned but Maurice knew what was happening and stepped forward towards the other triplet. He went on one knee and looked at the lime-eyed azure hedgehog, cupping his cheek.

"Hi, little brother,"

Ogilvie didn't say a word. He just went forward and hugged the other, as tight as he could.

Maurice wasn't surprised by this reaction. His heart melted and his tears began to fall as he hugged harder.

"I missed you… so much…" Ogilvie sniffled his tears. "It's been… too long…"

"I know…" Maurice stroked his quills gently. "Shh, shh… I'm here… I'm right here…"

"Question, Maurice…" the two pulled away and immediately turned to Shadow, who had been glaring at the criminal while bending down to make sure Sonic was okay. "What the fucking hell happened to Sonic?! How did he get knocked out like this?!"

"He passed out, crying," Maurice replied, straightening himself back up. "There's another criminal out of prison that got to him before I did,"

"Who else escaped?!" Knuckles cried out.

"Jules Spiker, the Pedo Rapist."

"WHAT?!" The red echidna and the ebony hedgehog were both taken back.

Ogilvie's eyes were so wide that they were going to pop out of his eyes while Manic sat back down on the couch with a horrid expression on his face.

"No…" the lime hedgehog lost his breath. "This… He can't…"

"He followed me out when I escaped after Ogilvie called for me through Eagle," Maurice sighed and shook his head. "He didn't do anything else than harass him, thankfully, but it's better to be careful,"

"I knew he shouldn't have gone shopping alone," Ogilvie growled at himself with a face-palm. "I should have gone with him…"

"YOU aren't in good condition as much as Manic is," Maurice reassured him. "Don't get so frustrated about it,"

"I should have gone out with him then," Shadow sighed and clawed on his quills. "I'm such an idiot…"

"Yeah, an idiot…" Maurice turned and smirked. "…an idiot who has in-denial feelings for our youngest-acting brother,"

"Ooh…" the others held in their laughters at the solid burn as Shadow's muzzle reddened.

"TH-THAT'S NOT TRUE!" the ebony one snarled. "H-HE… I…!"

"Oh, hush," Maurice rolled his eyes. "The more you're in-denial, the more you'll hurt HIM. Haven't you ever thought of that, hmm?"

"I…" Shadow fell silent before looking down. "…"

"Yeah, it's gonna hurt both of you if neither of you will talk," Maurice chuckled before glancing over at his little brother. "I sure know someone got hurt being in-denial with his feelings,"

Ogilvie's eyes widened at the familiarity before sighing and looking away.

Maurice shook his head and turned to the door, catching Manic off-guard. "Uh… Ric, where are you going?"

"Gotta head out on Eagle's back to make sure everything's alright and you guys aren't in danger," Maurice opened the door with a smile. "But I'll be back to check on you. All of you. I promise,"

Manic sighed and nodded, watching as his younger brother left through the door, slamming it shut.

 _'I'm just glad you're back… little bro…'_


	15. Teacher’s Special Student

**_A/N Warning: Lemon_**

{THREE MONTHS LATER}

"I'm glad you recovered from what your uncle did to you," Shadow spoke as he helped Sonic with their groceries that week. "You were kinda in a trauma there for two months,"

"I still am, Mr. Shadow," Sonic let out a heavy sigh. "It's not the first time Uncle Jules has done something like that to me. He's done worse. Not just to me but to my brothers too,"

"Done worse?!" Shadow's eyes widened. "Has he ever…?!"

"No, n-not yet," Sonic gulped and looked away. "He's gotten so close, though, especially with me,"

"With you? But why?"

"Well…" Sonic's ears pinned. "I'm not really a fighter and… that's what Uncle Jules wants. You've seen Ogilvie defend himself and you know Maurice can really fight and kill. Manic is capable and he's really stable while Sonia… she's pretty much a fighter when she puts her foot down. As for me… I can't. I-I'm not strong enough to fight and… Uncle Jules always chooses the weak…"

"You are strong, Sonic," Shadow placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "You were strong enough to endure the pain of your family for 9 years without facing too much depression. You were brave enough to side with the ones who you know was right. You are strong and brave, Sonic. Never doubt on yourself. Ever,"

"Thanks, Mr. Shadow," Sonic looked up and smiled, his cheeks turning pink before turning away. "Sh-Should we finish up with the groceries…?"

"O-Oh, yeah," Shadow cleared his throat and turned away with a light blush. "W-We should…"

After placing the last of cans into the shelves, they threw the paper bags into the bin and headed to the living room to sit on the couch.

Ogilvie was taking a nap in Sonic's bunk bed while Manic and Knuckles were watching a movie in their room so it left them all alone.

Shadow had been wanting an opportunity to be alone with Sonic for the past months. The emerald-eyed azure hedgehog had been guarded by his brothers for the past months because of the harassment trauma he had. He could never get an alone time unless Ogilvie, Manic or occasionally Maurice were with him.

Now, he had the chance. The chance to tell him what had been bothering him these past few months, even before all this… catastrophic events began. BUT he had to ease things through first…

"Hey, Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic turned to him. "Yes, Mr. Shadow?"

"I was wondering…" Shadow scratched the back of his head and bit his bottom lip. "…had Jules always been so… pedo?"

"I… not really," Sonic pinned his ears. "It's not his fault either. He just… couldn't take what happened…"

"Before or after Ogilvie got cancer?"

"It started before but he got arrested after," Sonic took a deep breath. "It all started when we were younger. Uncle Jules was always visiting our house to play with me and my brothers while Sonia was busy studying and our mothers were busy with their jobs. He was always happy to see us and play with us. That is until one day…

"He came to our house, looking all poor with his clothes torn and wrinkled. He was fired from his job and kicked out of his house by his colleague. His girlfriend also broke up with him so he had no other place to stay than with us. Our mommy Bernie took care of him since he was her brother…

"Maurice, Ogilvie and I were Only 4 years old, that time. We had no idea what was going on, especially when Mommy Bernie came back crying after she and Uncle Jules went to get a check-up for uncle. Manic was 7 and he barely understood either. He and the three of us were mostly confused when our 14 year-old sister Sonia told us that we needed to keep distance but still show our comfort to Uncle Jules since he had major depression. We had no idea what depression was before so we ignored her and just kept on trying to cheer him up…

"He became fond of us. Too much, actually. Whenever he was sad, he would always cuddle either me or any of my brothers. Sometimes he'd even take us to his room so that we could have some alone time to talk with him and comfort him. Us triplets weren't very alarmed since we didn't know the dangers of this but Manic sure felt like entering Uncle Jules's room was already a sign of something… dark…

"Unfortunately, he was right. One night, we heard a shrill scream before a door was shut loudly. We all woke up and ran to the source of he sound; Manic's room. The door was locked so Mommy Bernie kicked the door open. We ran inside and was shocked to see Manic tied up on his bed with rope, his mouth gagged by a white rag while his clothes were scattered all around the floor as he was crying and shivering. Uncle Jules was behind him, also naked as he was tightening the rope around Manic. Mommy Aleena screamed and took the three of us back to our room.

"We had no idea what was going on back then. The next thing we heard was the police and the ambulance arrive at our house. Mommy Bernie tucked us in to sleep then the next day, Sonia told us that Manic was alright and Uncle Jules was at a place for him to be healed called the Rehabilitation Center, with our other uncle, Uncle Chuck, Mommy Aleena's brother, to help on healing his 'sickness' of depression that caused him to do what he did to Manic. We hadn't seen him come to the house anymore… until our bad luck fell upon us…"

"Bad luck?" Shadow's face twisted to uneasiness. "Do you mean the whole 'cancer and death of mothers' thing?"

"Yeah, that thing…" Sonic sighed with tear nearly dropping from the rim of his eye. "After Ogilvie got cancer, Mommy Aleena died of depression, Mommy Bernie was killed for rebellion, and Maurice was arrested for being the crystal killer, Sonia was only 16. She couldn't take care of me and Manic since I was only 6 and he was only 9. Uncle Chuck was too busy to take care of us since he was actually living in a far away city. We were nearly given up for adoption…

"One day, when the police was in the middle of separating us, Uncle Jules came to our house. He said that he'd watch over us and he sounded calm too so we thought he was healed. The authorities agreed to the arrangement and we got adopted by Uncle Jules. I thought things would be for the best if he took care of us while Sonia left to go to college because of her scholarship…

"For the first weeks, Uncle Jules seemed normal to me. He was making us food, sending us to school and picking us up after with a calm smile on his face. I thought things were good until I realized that every night, Manic's room was always locked while Uncle Jules was always missing from his room. His car was still in the garage so I knew he didn't leave. The next day, Manic would wake up and come downstairs, afraid of Uncle Jules as he had puffy, tearful red eyes. I got very suspicious and very scared…

"One night, I decided to investigate on what was going on. I pretended to sleep after Uncle Jules tucked me in then after I heard his footsteps fade, I got up to go to Manic's room. Manic was on his bed, waiting but crying at the same time. I asked if he was alright and he was alarmed to see me. He hid me under his bed to not be seen but I was still able to see Uncle Jules arrive with a coil of rope. He locked the door and pounced onto the bed. Manic screamed and I felt myself shake because of what was happening so I came out to see it for myself.

"I saw Uncle was trying to tie Manic up again and trying to tear his clothes off. Manic was crying more as he struggled but we all knew uncle's grip was tight. I screamed this time and Uncle Jules turned to me. He smirked and grabbed me then he dragged me out of Manic's room and into mine, ignoring my big brother's protests as he shut my door. He pinned me to my bed, gripping my body down so much that I was feeling pain and I was crying just as much as Manic was. Uncle Jules kept threatening that he'd kill me if I resisted then he started to remove my clothes and touch my fur. I was only 7 years old by that time and I was so confused and scared that all I could do was cry…

"Suddenly, the police came and attacked Uncle Jules, separating him from me before Manic ran to me to hug me. He asked if I was alright and I said yes. The police handled us and let us sleep for the night. The next day, we were taken to the police station and that's when we discovered that Uncle Chuck had come too. He told us that… Uncle Jules has become a disgusting criminal called the Pedophile Rapist. He escaped the rehab to get his revenge and Manic revealed that… Uncle Jules had been raping him the whole time he was with us,"

"For the past weeks?!" Shadow was taken back again with wide, fearful eyes. "Why didn't he say anything?!"

"He couldn't. He just couldn't. Uncle Jules threatened to go after me if Manic reported to the police earlier. Uncle Jules would have kidnapped me and I would never have been seen again. Uncle Chuck stayed with us for a year to make sure Uncle Jules was locked up for good. Sonia came back with a college degree. She was super shocked about the news that she packed our things and made us leave to travel somewhere far… and safe…"

"But you guys do know that this area is still governed by my father, right?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"No, we didn't," Sonic leaned back with a sigh. "I didn't really care. I just… want our life back to normal again… but I know that will never come true…"

"Hey, it's okay," Shadow moved closer and placed a hand on the other's quills. "I'm sure things will get better,"

"I wish…" Sonic sniffled a tear.

"Aw, I hate to see you cry…" Shadow frowned and used his other thumb to wipe the tear. "I like to see a smile on your face~"

Sonic turned to the ebony one and blinked in surprise with a blush before looking down with a sheepish smile. He twirled one of his quills under the teacher's gaze as he bit his bottom lip.

"Uh… I, um…" he scratches the back of his head, his face reddening. "…th-thank you?"

"No problem," Shadow pulled the azure one closer to him, his other hand cupping his cheek. "I never liked seeing you sad, Sonic~ Come on. Just smile~"

Sonic blinked at him in surprise before giggling silently, a smile stretching across his cheeks as he looked away again. The ebony one chuckled, rubbing his cheek.

"That's more like it," he then kissed his forehead. "I love that adorable smile of yours~"

Sonic felt his face heat up again at the kiss. He completely turned away, embarrassed as he got away from the ebony's grip.

'What in chaos is happening?!' his thoughts were exploding with questions. 'Why is he…?! Why am I…?! Ugh, why?!'

'He's confused but he looks too cute to resist~' Shadow smirked at the other, licking his lips. 'I don't know how much longer I can hold myself…'

He moved closer to the other again, his arms wrapping around his waist before placing his chin on his shoulder.

Sonic was caught off-guard by this, his face turning as red as Knuckles's fur as he froze. His body was trembling as he bit his bottom lip and closer his eyes.

"M-Mr. Shadow…"

"Mm?~" Shadow looked up at him, his breath touching his neck, which caused the azure one to shudder in discomfort.

"L-Let me go… p-please…" Sonic felt like he was close to crying.

"Why?~" Shadow pulled him onto his lap. "Don't you want a little comforting hug?~"

"I… mm…" Sonic pinned his ears in embarrassment. "…m-maybe…"

'Or maybe you want more than a hug?~' Shadow studied the hedgehog in his arms with a hidden smirk. 'I wonder what else he wants…'

'M-Maybe I want more than a hug…?' Sonic bit his bottom lip at the weird thoughts suddenly entering his mind. 'What am I even thinking?! H-He's just my teacher! Still… if Manic can fall for Mr. Knuckles then maybe… I… just maybe…'

The two were in an awkward embrace. Shadow was holding in the urge to go further with his actions whilst Sonic was battling himself about telling his feelings to the other.

'This isn't gonna end well if neither of us aren't going to do anything! I gotta take a step.' Shadow took a deep breath before carefully cupping the azure one's cheek to face him. "Sonic, may I ask you something?"

"Uh, s-sure," Sonic looked away but nodded.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, Mr. Shadow," Sonic, oblivious of the question, looked back and smiled.

"No, not in a normal teacher-to-student way, Sonic," Shadow sighed and slowly placed his other hand on the student's leg. "In a different way…"

"Uh…" Sonic felt sudden discomfort at the hand as he gritted his teeth. "I… um…"

He gasped, however, when the hand was brought closer to the inner part of his leg. This caused him to panic, looking around in fear as he began to shake.

"I… m-maybe…" Sonic turned away with a deep blush on his face.

"I knew it." Shadow chuckled and moved the other closer, bringing his hand between the azure one's legs, which caused Sonic to squeak with a deeper blush. "You seemed like you were getting close to me. I thought it was just because you're bad at Biology so you could bribe me to make your grades higher but I guess you have a deeper, better case…"

Sonic fell silent as he watched his teacher move. Shadow had placed a hand behind the student, flickering his tail, which made the azure one gasp and bite his bottom lip to not moan.

'F-Fudge…' Sonic pinned his ears as he hissed. "M-Mr. Sh-Shadow…~"

'He sounds adorable~' Shadow grinned before letting go and backing up then he sat on the couch and set the other on his lap.

"Ah!~" Sonic panted the moment he felt the ebony's hard member from inside the his pants, poking him straight in the ass. "Mm…~"

"You like that, don't you?~" Shadow cupped his chin and purred into his ear.

Sonic shook his head in denial, which just made the teacher smirk with a chuckle. He grasped the student's waist then rocked back and forth slowly. The azure one gasped with a pant, shutting his eyes tightly.

"…mm~" his voice shivered with a shudder. "I… M-Mr. Shadow~"

"You do like it~" Shadow licked the younger hedgehog's neck, slowly dragging his tongue down to his shoulder. "Don't deny it, Sonic~"

"…~" Sonic couldn't reply as he lost control over his actions, his arms turning jelly as they fell by his sides while his eyes were half-idled and his cheeks were left red.

"Too adorable~" Shadow grinned and turned the other's head then he pressed his lips against his.

The kiss was slow and passionate, the ebony one making sure he was tasting every inch of the azure one's lips before slowly slipping his tongue inside to taste the student's mouth. Strong, ebony arms snaked around the delicate, hourglass waist of the azure hedgehog as the kiss deepened then the teacher pulled back a bit and aimed for the neck again.

"M-Mr. Shadow~" Sonic moaned, his eyes rolling to back of his head.

"You just taste too good for me, Sonic~" Shadow sucked on the crook of his neck before gently and carefully unbuttoning the other's shirt then he dragged his tongue down the azure and peach fur. "I can't take it!~ You're just too delicious~"

"A-Ah!~" Sonic shivered when the clothing on his torso was removed as his teacher's hands roamed his fur. "Mm!~"

Heat suddenly occupied the room, making Shadow undress himself and remove his pants, revealing his scarlet boxers with a hard, poking manhood inside. Sonic felt himself staring at the other's six-packs and muscles, making the ebony smirk.

"Like what you see?~" Shadow flirted around, his eyebrows wiggling.

Sonic reddened even more before turning away. "…m-maybe… y-yes…"

"I'll LOVE more when I see you in the same way~" Shadow went towards him, his hands going up to his pants then he unzipped and removed it, causing the azure one to squeak and jump.

"Eep!" Sonic felt more embarrassed as his pink, floral panty was revealed.

"Little hermaphrodite, I presume?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What's your type?"

"T-Type 5," Sonic turned to hide his reddened face. "b-but my penis only shows when I need to pee…"

"That's less distraction for me then~" Shadow placed a hand on the feminine underwear then he slowly pulled it out, showing the fresh, pink flesh between Sonic's thighs. "Mm~ There's what I'm after~"

Sonic felt his face burn in more embarrassment then his eyes widen before he let out a gasping moan as two, ebony fingers suddenly invade his pussy. He gripped tight to the armchairs of the couch as he panted.

"M-Mr. Shadow!~ Ooh!~ Ah!~"

"Cute, soft flesh~" Shadow giggled then he leaned closer and carefully pulled his tongue in and out of the pussy.

"Mm!~ Mm~" Sonic's shock was slowly replaced into pleasure, his eyes closing once more as his arms melted like jelly. "Ooh!~ A-Ah~ I… ah~"

Shadow smirked and repeated his action a few more times then he stood up straight and removed his boxers. Sonic snapped out of his pleasure and his eyes widened when he saw the huge member fuming out pre-cum. He gulped as the other advanced to him.

"M-Mr. Shadow…" his voice trembling the moment he felt the head nearing his entrance. "I… I don't… w-wait, please…!"

"Shh~" Shadow pulled him into another warm kiss, tasting him inside and out to calm him down and ease his nerves. "You can call me Shadow, Sonic, and trust me, I'll be gentle~ Promise~"

Sonic held his breath but slowly nodded and closed his eyes, submitting himself to his ebony teacher. Shadow smiled and slowly entered him, carefully deepening himself to not injure the azure hedgehog. He looked over at him and watched his peach hands clench and shiver. He stopped moving to let the other adjust to the size. After a while, Sonic's shaking hands made their way to the ebony's shoulders, gripping it a little as he sighed.

"I… I'm fine now… y… y-you can move… Sh-Shadow…"

"As you wish," Shadow nodded and slowly pulled out.

Sonic gasped, his grip tightening as his eyes widened and his breath picked up pace. Shadow stopped immediately, biting his bottom lip in fear of hurting the other. After a while, the azure student's breathing returned to it's normal pace before he nodded to the ebony teacher, who was hesitant yet he began to move, carefully, slowly and lightly.

"A… Ah!~" Sonic moaned out loud, his voice full of pain and pleasure as he panted.

Shadow kept a steady pace, hissing in his own pleasure as the tight walls of the other's entrance clenched around his thick, 5-inch manhood. Little by little, he began to pick up the pace, moving faster and faster. The faster he went, the deeper he was going. At first, he was worried that he was already hurting the azure student but when he stared down at the other, he was surprised to see Sonic moaning out loud.

"Shadow!~ AH!~" The younger hedgehog wrapped his arms around the older one's neck tightly, his eyes shut tight as he began to drool. "YOU'RE SO… SO BIG!~ MM~ AHH!~"

"And you're so… so tight!~" Shadow was speeding up, feeling like he was reaching his limit. "Goddamn it, Sonic!~ Ah!~"

"SHADOW!~ AAH!~"

"I…" Shadow hissed. "I'm gonna lose it!~"

"Mm!~ Sh-Shadow!~" Sonic felt his teacher's thrusts slow down and turn sloppy. "Wh-What's… happening— AH!~"

Both moaned and screamed with ecstasy the moment Shadow released his seed, filling the other up like a blueberry with every thrust inside. After letting out his cum into the azure one three times, he completely pulled out and pressed his lips against the lips of his student. They laid on the couch, Shadow on top as they made out until Sonic blacked out out of exhaustion.

"Too… adorable…~" Shadow panted before standing up to grab a blanket from a closet.

He laid on top of them then he cuddled up to the other and joined his slumber.

Unbeknownst to them, Maurice was just outside, sitting on Eagle, watching all of their actions from a window. He was holding/using his binoculars on one hand and eating a chili dog on another as he watched them sleep.

"Huh, I knew they would hit it off one day," he chuckled, taking a bite off his food. "Too obvious. Good thing Gil ain't here to see this. I'm sure he'd be fine with the fact the our innocent brother has a boyfriend now but I'm sure he'd be pretty jealous that he and Manic have a love life while he doesn't, especially after what happened with Lancelot…"

He kept his binoculars and leaned back against his pet's crystal back, finishing his chili dogs. "Man, what is it? Spring fever? First Manic and now Sonic? Out of all the people, why Sonic? Do you think it's a shock, Eagle?"

"Awk-Awk!" Eagle nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm pretty shocked too but it's life," Maurice shrugged before sitting up and patting his pet's head. "Come on, Eagle. Let's get going. I'm starting to feel single just watching this,"

With that, he flew off into the skies.


End file.
